Harry Potter & the Lifetime Original Sequel
by Claire Violet Thorpe
Summary: Obviously, this is the sequel to Harry Potter & the Lifetime Original Movie, which Sirius returns from the veil, Jacquel has her baby, and the chaos of Hogwarts resumes.
1. This Movie is rated PG13

Title: **Harry Potter & the Lifetime Original Sequel**

Synopsis: The sequel to the _Lifetime Original Movie_. Sirius returns, Jacquel has her baby, and the chaos of Hogwarts resumes.

Setting: Hogwarts

Genre: Romance, Angst/Tragedy, Drama

Rating: The following movie is rated **PG-13** for angst, moderate language, adult/sexual situations and themes, dark magic, violence, family/domestic problems, slash, and teen pregnancy, all involving wizards

Warning/Spoilers: This movie is not for those who have not read **Order of the Phoenix** or **Half-Blood Prince**, as there will be spoilers! Beware, for this movie is not for the fainthearted.

Disclaimer: The writer of this story doesn't claim anything. So there!

* * *

(Author's note: _The following story takes place after the Lifetime Original Movie. Harry and Jacquel are preparing for the birth of their baby. But there are secrets from Jacquel's past that threaten to ruin her life. And this is what happens when a pregnant orphaned girl is kept in the dark about herself for the last 17 years of her life_…)

Here's the sequel to **Harry Potter & the Lifetime Original Movie**: _Harry Potter is 17 years old and he and Jacquel Romanov are engaged. Jacquel gives birth to a daughter named Charisma. Also, Julia Black and her boyfriend, Jedidiah Bozeman, have a daughter named Dorcas. The Dursleys lose custody of Dudley and Harry and several more children claim to be Dursleys. They are Juniper, Ian, and Veronica Kressler. Also, Sirius returns and James finally reveals himself to the world (and Harry). But there is danger on the horizon: although the Dark Lord is gone, Harry must get rid of the evil that continues to linger in the wizarding world. Also, a cruel wizard known only as the Assassin is kidnapping and murdering scores of people. There is a special person who can help Harry defeat the Assassin, but there is an evil that is trying to prevent Harry from winning this battle. Also, Warren Limpett reveals a long-guarded secret and drops a bombshell that could spell the end of Harry and Jacquel's future._

* * *

Now, let's prepare for the sequel to the ultimate Harry Potter Fanfiction Story!

Happy reading,

_Claire Violet Thorpe_


	2. Where We Last Left Off

Well guys, here's what happened in the first story:

1. Harry Potter and Jacquel Romanov hook up the summer after Sirius dies. Jacquel ends up getting pregnant and she and Harry stop speaking to each other, only to realize that they are indeed suited for each other (I mean, does Harry really ***LOVE*** Ginny? NO WAY)!

2. Jacquel's best friend Julia Black too gets pregnant, but she kicks her boyfriend, Jed Bozeman to the curb.

3. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, Harry and Jacquel's best friends, realized that they are just not compatible.

4. Stacey Morgan discovers his secret past and realized that his true family was closer than he thought.

5. Jonathan Sir Bertrande has to deal with his secret childhood abuse.

6. Emma Pettigrew becomes a mentor to Ernest Lestrange, who is recovering from his mother's death.

7. Neville Longbottom's defeat of the evil Bellatrix Lestrange humbled all his tormentors and turned many of them into friends.

8. Marya Griswold was imprisoned in Hogwarts until she was freed several months later. She suffered irreversible brain damage and is now calling herself Gwendolyn Luvannokitch.

9. Tyler Potter is jealous of Harry's fame and fortune and swears to get even with his older brother.

10. Catherine Muller and her siblings Elizabeth, Helen, Peter, and Ludmilla, are being looked after by Hagrid, who is now caretaker of Hogwarts as well as game keeper and Care of Magical Creatures professor.

And with that being in mind, let's begin where we left off...

* * *

From "_Harry Potter & the Lifetime Original Movie_":

_That night, the boys all sat up in their dorms. It was the night before they were to leave Hogwarts and go home. Harry stared at the window; he was a bit upset because he was now forced to choose between his aunt and his father. Petunia detested Sarah because she was Harry's stepmother, and Sarah didn't think that Harry should be living with his aunt. _

"_Ron, I don't like this," Harry said. "I can't do this at all."_

"_What?" cried Ron. Then looking at Harry, he said, "Oh come on, Harry. I thought you didn't mind having a new mother. Why are you so upset?"_

"_Because Sarah doesn't want me living with Aunt Petunia," said Harry. "She thinks that Aunt Petunia is someone who I should visit, but not live with."_

"_Oh hell no!" yelled Stacey. "Harry, your stepmother is a stupid white b*tch. She has no right to break your family up just because she's a damn Yankee and she ain't got no aunt or momma of her own! Don't listen to her, dude. She'll do nothing but ruin your life."_

"_Yeah, Harry," said Jonathan. "Don't be like me; I made a fatal mistake of thinking that the woman who raised me was my mother, until her disabled half-sister molested me when I was 10 years old. Treasure your aunt. She's the closest thing to your mother."_

"_Harry, you have to stay with us," said Dudley. "We're your family. Please don't leave us and live with your dad." He began to cry._

_Tyler__ frowned. "Don't make fun of my mom. She's not trying to break Harry away from you…"_

"_Shut up, you dumb little stupid Yankee," snapped Draco. He had overheard the whole thing and went to confront Tyler. "Your mother is so pathetic. She thinks that she can replace Harry's mother. Well, that b*tch has another thing coming…"_

"_Watch it, Malfoy," Tyler shot back. "As far as I know, your daddy makes out with your cousin…"_

"_OoooooooOOOOOOOOoooooohhhhhh!" cried the boys._

"_You son of a b*tch! How dare you make fun of my father and Ernest!" Draco yelled as he stared at the younger boy. "And furthermore, I thought I made it clear to everyone that my name is Draco. It's Draco! Draco, do you mind?"_

"_Yeah, so, and who cares?" Tyler mumbled under his breath. "And I also caught you making out with Emma Pettigrew and her dad is a jerk because he killed Harry's mom…"_

"_Oh shut up, Tyler!" Harry shot back. "Peter Pettigrew was once dad's best friend. You don't know jack about dad!"_

"_Ok, maybe I don't," said Tyler. "But then again, your aunt and uncle are wrong to have you living with them…"_

"_Leave my parents alone!" yelled Dudley. "They took Harry in when no one else wanted him! They took care of him when his parents died! So why don't you just shut up and let Harry live his life the way he has lived before you came along!"_

"_Oh shut the hell up, you stupid fat boy!" Tyler yelled._

_That did it. Harry grabbed a pillow and slapped Tyler in the face with it. "You better leave Dudley alone! He's not fat! He's my cousin! And you can't tell me what I can or can't do! I'm almost 18 years old! I'm engaged and I've got a kid on the way! So you keep your big fat mouth shut before it gets you into so much trouble that you won't be able to talk your way out of it!"_

_Tyler__ grabbed a pillow and slapped Harry. Draco got mad and yelled, "Now I know that you didn't just go up there and slap Harry in the face with a pillow! Harry is a hero and you better be showing him some respect!"_

"_Oh shut up, Evil Faith!" yelled Tyler angrily. "You make out with Emma while your dad makes out with Ernest!"_

"_Leave my family alone, you fat, dumb, and happy Yankee!" yelled Draco even angrier. "You will NOT say mean things about them or Emma!" He then took a pillow and slapped Tyler with it._

_Tyler__ retaliated by hitting Draco back. The other boys, watching the action, grabbed pillows and waved them around. "Pillow fight!" screamed Beterli as he jumped into the fray and began hitting Harry._

_Very soon, the boys were engaged in a huge, intense pillow fight. They all yelled and cursed as they slapped each other with pillows. Poor Harry was getting abused by the other boys; he was beaten until his ears turned red. But the fight wasn't about to let up just yet._

_The girls (Jacquel, Hermione, Julia, Roxanne, and Cho) came out of their dorm overhearing the boys. And after witnessing the fight, Hermione became very upset. "You boys are having a pillow fight?" she snapped. "You are all gay!"_

_The boys continued the pillow fight and completely ignored her._

_

* * *

_

And now we shall begin the sequel to the first story!


	3. The Beginning of a New Life

**The Beginning of a New Life**

Unlike the year before, when Harry and Jacquel hooked up, they were now sitting together, about to get off the train to go back home for the summer. It was a bittersweet moment, for last summer they had hooked up and during that time, Jacquel got pregnant and it sent shockwaves throughout the wizarding world.

Also, Jacquel was no longer going back to Nichollo's house for the summer; remember that Remus Lupin had killed Nichollo in the last story because he was angry with him because Jacquel had gotten pregnant and it was all the evil man's fault.

_Dear Diary, unlike last year, we are coming home to a different time and place. Harry has admitted to me that he loves me and I couldn't be more happy. But there is a problem; he's not talking to me like he usually does. I bet he's shocked over the whole thing._

_Well, what do expect when you find out that your father had been cursed with amnesia and lived in Canada and then America during the years you grew up and had a wife and kids to boot, how else are you going to react? I just wonder what the Dursleys are going to say when they find out about this._

Jacquel put the diary away and stepped off the train. She had came out just to see yet another encounter between Lupin and the Dursleys. Unlike last year when Lupin threatened to kill Vernon, he said to him, "Well, Dursley, looks like you lost your nephew for good since you let him get Jacquel pregnant." Nobody said anything. Lupin then continued, "I'm taking Harry home for the summer and you are to say nothing to the authorities."

"You can't take him away!" Petunia cried out. "What will the boy's godfather have to say about that?"

"He'd be happy that I removed his godson from his horrible relatives," said Lupin.

"But his godfather's dead!" Vernon cried out. "He said so himself! Why else did she stay over our house? It was because of him!" Petunia looked like she had been slapped in the face. "And you let Harry sleep with Jacquel and now she's pregnant," Lupin snapped in anger. "So no, you're not taking the boy. You can have your fat and disgusting son, however."

During the talk, Harry took Jacquel into his arms and they kissed. But this kiss lacked the passion that it had last year. Jacquel pulled back and said, "Well, can't say that things are looking up for you, but not for me. I have to go back to a city I despise and…"

Lupin came to them and said, "Come on, Harry, let's get you home. We'll see you next week, Jacquel."

"Where's she going?" Harry asked.

"I'm going to my mother's house," said Jacquel. "I have to clean it up and get all my affairs in order. Plus I have to get ready for little Sirius to make his grand entrance and stuff. So I'm too busy to join you guys." To Lupin, she said, "You're not going to help me?"

"No," said Lupin, "I have some things I have to take care of first. I already got some friends here to help you set up Irene's…I mean your house. So I will come by and see you next week then."

"Goodbye then," Jacquel said as she picked up her unicorn and took Henry and Shara. Unlike the year before, Jacquel knew that it was the first time in nearly 16 years that she would be returning home.

-----

Lupin said to Harry, "Shall we go on to Grimmauld Place then?" Harry nodded and followed the werewolf. They continued home in silence. Lupin realized that his guilt in killing Nichollo and and knowing that there was no way the muggle authorities could prove that he did the crime. But the old bastard got what he deserved and that was no lie.

Harry said to him, "Where did Jacquel used to live?" He was bored and wanted to at least make conversation with the werewolf.

"Just a little house on Fleet Street," Lupin said. "Her mother purchased that small house and restored it, inending to live in London and raise Jacquel there." He fell silent and nothing else was said until they reached the house.

Meanwhile, James and the girls were having difficulty sitting still. More than once a girl snuck out of her hiding spot and Sarah, her mother, ordered her back. Julia and Jacobine too were in on it, as were Tonks, Kingsley, and Percy. Moody was in the kitchen drinking to his heart's content.

Harry tried to make conversation once again, but Lupin kept ignoring him. Harry soon gave up. There was just no talking to some people.

-----

Meanwhile, Petunia Dursley was about to be in a world of trouble. Not only did her husband's job shut down because several of his fellow employees were linked to the racist Warren Limpett, but their house was sold from right under their noses, leaving them essentially homeless. Vernon said to her, "It can't be that bad; I mean, let's look on the bright side. At least that evil wizard or whoever he was didn't kill us in our sleep."

"But I can't help but wonder about what's happening to us," said Petunia. "And where we're going to live now that they took our house away from us?"

A man said to them, "Are you Petunia Evans?"

"Dursley," she corrected.

"Not Dursley, you are still registered as an Evans," said the man. "Anyway, my name is Maurice Du Bois and I am a caseworker for Robert Carlyle Evans, Marie Louise Evans, David Evans, Felix Evans, and Matilda Liliana Evans."

"Who are thse children?" said Petunia.

"They are the children of your brother Carlyle Evans and his wife, Mary Lewis," said Maurice. "Or they were, until last year, when their parents were killed in a fiery car accident and the children were placed in my care. I have been searching for any relatives of Carlyle since."

"Indeed," snapped Vernon. "Now where can we live? I need to get home soon and supper must be prepared."

"You can have his house," said Maurice. "I've already had the place fixed up so you don't have to worry about cleaning. Now I will show you where it is."

They all appeared at a small cottage in a small village. Vernon frowned and asked himself, "How do people live like this?" For the village was crowded and populated by muggles and wizards alike.

"Here we are," said Maurice. "This was his home. But it's to be torn down soon and we've already placed Miss Evans on a waiting list for an apartment."

"But what about me?" Vernon tried again. "I'm her husband!"

"No you're not," said Maurice. "You are nothing more than a man who abused a young boy because he was a wizard. You gave up your three children because they were magic. Juniper Caroline Dursley, Ian Boris Dursley, and Veronica Dahlia Dursley are your children with Miss Evans. But your son Dudley is not. So I suggest you turn yourself in or face the consequences of your actions."

Vernon was shocked. He had been tricked and manipulated by Dumbledore and now he was paying for it by losing his family. He said nothing else as he was loaded into a waiting police car.

-----

Back at Grimmauld Place, Harry was getting tired of being kept in the dark. He said, "All right, what's going on here?"

Lupin opened the door and everyone yelled, "SURPRISE!!!!"

Harry walked into the house. He was truly surprised. His father and stepmother all gathered the children and some members of the Order of the Phoenix and they threw him a surprise party.

"What the bloody hell is all of this?" he said almost to himself.

"It's a party, Harry," said James.

"For you," Sarah added.

"We all thought it was cool having you as an older brother," said Candice.

"I couldn't agree more," said Jamie Rose.

"Harry," said James, "and Remus too. You both already know Tyler, Jamie Rose and Candice, now meet Lily and Chloe, Mary, Diana, and Carrie."

Harry smiled as the younger girls hugged him. Julia said, "Where's Jacquel?"

"She's at her new house," said Jacobine, "didn't you hear?"

"She has her own house???" Tonks cried out.

"Yeah," said James," and we're going to see her once she gets settled in. that house belonged to her mother and Jacquel was supposed to live there, but she didn't."

"And since Irene died, I kept an eye on the house until it was time for Jacquel to return," said Kingsley. "And I can't stay long; I must go and help her move in." He gave Harry a nod, then left.

"Well, he'll have to miss the dinner then," said Sarah as she rushed to make the plates. As Harry took his place between James and Lupin, Tyler frowned and sat alone in a corner. He had no place among the happy guests and that strange guy who told war stories. He wanted out.

"I see you are unhappy," said a strange creature.

"Who the hell are you?" Tyler snapped.

"I am Kreacher and I serve the Ancient & Noble House of Black," said Kreacher. "And I believe that you just happen to be the grandson of Dorea Black Potter, are you not?"

Tyler faced the old House Elf and said, "My name is Tyler Potter, and…"

"That's what I wanted to hear," Kreacher smiled. "You are a Black and a Potter. As are your sisters. As for my new master."

"Harry?" Tyler said.

"Yes, that one," the house elf said. "He be the godson of my old master."

"Whatever happened to him," Tyler asked.

"He's lost," said Kreature. "Not dead, but lost."

"Then why don't we find him and bring him here so that he can take Harry away and I get my rightful place back as the oldest?" said Tyler.

The house elf laughed and said, "I believe that is a fine choice. Now let's go, we don't have much time." He took the younger wizard and they slipped out the house.

-----

Jacquel smiled as she walked inside her old home. She had not seen the place since she was 15 months old. She gasped as she saw little Chutney and Pammy run towards her.

"Yay! Mummy's home!" cried Chutney. He gave Jacquel a big hug. Pammy too squealed as Jacquel gave her a hug.

"I take it that you're already settled in?" Kingsley Shackelbolt said as he noticed Jacquel hugging the children.

"Not really," Jacquel said as she set down her trunk and suitcase. "I won't be able to enjoy the new place for very long; Madame Pomfrey forbade me from going more than 10 feet from my bed."

"I see," said Kingsley, "and you won't be alone, for we have contacted several of the people who worked for your uncle and they are arriving soon."

"Good," said Jacquel as she heaved herself into the nearest chair and the two little children climbed into her arms. Jacquel frowned as she thought of the room she would have to use as the nursery and how she was going to be able to manage what time she had left until Sirius was born.

-----

When Petunia and Dudley walked inside their new home, they were shocked to see that it was several times smaller than their old house. Boxes were everywhere. _Guess they didn't unpack yet_she thought to herself.

SO despite the fact that she was tired and a bit shocked, Petunia managed to clean up the house and prepare dinner. Dudley was about to take the first bite when several children came rushing in.

"Hey what are you doing here?" a boy about 15 yelled out. A 13-year-old girl said, "Robbie, be nice. They're our new servants."

"I'm not your servant, I'm your aunt," said Petunia.

"Dad never told me he had a sister!" Robbie cried out.

"Well, he certainly never mentioned that I was married," Petunia shot back. "Now sit, eat, and listen!"

The kids quickly grabbed plates and spooned so little food onto them, Petunia was ashamed that Harry became taller than her despite small plates of food he had gotten over the years. There was no talking except for "please pass the pepper," and "can someone get me some more beans?"

And after dinner was finished, the 13-year-old girl named Louise gathered all the plates and washed them as 9-year-old twins David and Felix took out pie and began cutting slices and serving everyone. Petunia was astonished to think that while her nephew was being treated badly, the Evanses were treated even worse.

But 6-year-old Matilda, or Molly as they all called her, sat in a wheelchair in a corner of the kitchen. She was knitting constantly and her dolls never left her side.

And after desert was finished and plates were cleaned, Petunia knew it was time to make her move. "Children!" she barked. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her.

She said to them, "I don't know anything about how your father is treating you, but starting now there will be no slave-work, only chores." She smiled inwardly, knowing that she had made Harry start in the house with easy chores while Dudley was spoiled rotten.

"And also, I want to know everything about your father," Petunia continued. But little did she know that when she did find out about Carlyle, it would make her blood boil.

And that's how this story begins.

* * *

Here's the first chapter to the sequel to _Lifetime Original Movie_. Review and I'll give you chapter 2!

Next chapter: **Petunia's Secrets Exposed**!


	4. Petunia's Secrets Exposed!

_The story begins..._

* * *

Petunia turned to face the children who she couldn't even call her nephews and nieces without retching. She had said to them, "I don't know anything about how your father is treating you, but starting now there will be no slave-work, only chores." She smiled inwardly, knowing that she had made Harry start in the house with easy chores while Dudley was spoiled rotten.

"And also, I want to know everything about your father," Petunia continued. But little did she know that when she did find out about Carlyle, it would make her blood boil.

Robbie said to her, "Our father wasn't the kind of man who you think would become a father at all. In fact, he abused us all because we were disabled in his eyes. Our mom did nothing to stop him."

Petunia gasped in horror at the way Robbie described his father. That was her brother Carlyle. He had been cruel to her and her sister Lily from the time they were 5 and 8 until he left the house at age 18.

Robbie then said, "And even worse, he hurt our little sister Molly because she was a witch…"

"That's enough! I can't take any of this horrible stuff about child abuse!" Petunia cried out. "I'm going to have a word with your father about this."

"It's too late for that," said Louise. "Our father's dead."

"I see," said Petunia as the doorbell rang.

A lawyer stood at the door, saying, "I have come for young Dudley Dursley."

"Whatever for?" Petunia cried out.

"I'm taking him to his father," said the lawyer.

"But my father's in jail because he was mean to Harry," Dudley cried out.

"Not that father," said the lawyer. "Your father lives at Spinner's End with his wife and sons."

"But how on earth do you know all of this?" Petunia cried out. Then it hit her: Sarah Potter didn't like Petunia and she wanted to make the other woman's life miserable. "That evil witch must have stolen my personal records!"

"I don't know about that," said the lawyer. "You'll have to take it up with a judge," said the lawyer. "I suggest you hire a good lawyer. Come, Dudley."

Dudley cried as he was taken away.

Now Petunia was all by herself with a bunch of abused and timid children. Before she could think on it too long, she spotted a key. The key was in an envelope, which someone had hidden in her bag. She read the letter, which said: _if you are reading this, then you are the heir of Ravenshall Manor, which is the ancestral home of Dahlia Ravenshall Evans. The key is a portkey which will take you to your new home._

With a sense of hope beyond despair, Petunia turned to the children and said, "How would you like it if we agreed to a clean slate?"

"Meaning," David said.

"We can get out of this town and live someplace else," said Petunia. "A place where they don't know you. A place where you can live a better life than the one you're living now."

Before Robbie could voice his opinion, house elves showed up and took everything they had. Petunia watched in amazement as three of them took Molly's wheelchair with her in it. Then she and the older children took the portkey and found themselves at Ravenshall Manor.

At Spinner's End, Stacey and Gabriel, along with little James and baby Kirsten, had the whole house to themselves when the doorbell rang. Dudley was standing there in all his fatness. Stacey said, "Hey, aren't you Harry's fat cousin?"

"Yeah?" Dudley ask.

"And why are you here?" Gabriel snapped. "Go back home to your pathetic parents and levae our family alone."

"I'm afraid he can't," said a lawyer who came with Dudley. "I have some news for you boys."

"Like what?" Gabriel yelled.

"Dudley Dursley is your brother, or should I say half-brother, for he is the son of Severus Snape and Petunia Evans," said the lawyer.

Stacey laughed. He often did that when someone told him something that was too good to be true. "You must be kidding," he said. "That fat kid canNOT be my brother."

"You'll have to take that up with your father, I'm afraid," the lawyer said as he left.

Vernon didn't stay in jail long, for Jacquel found out and quickly paid the DA so she could get the guy out of jail, saying, "It was all just a huge misunderstanding. That guy doesn't need to be in jail; jail is for creepy people and Vernon Dursley isn't that type of man. He never even abused Harry at all. Now let him go and send him home or I'll reveal how you illegally obtained those documents."

The DA, not wanting to put a black mark on his good name, had Vernon freed and sent to Petunia immediately. He said, "Jacquel managed to pull a few strings."

"Of course she did," said Petunia. "She even got the documents?"

"These were drawn up," said Vernon as he slammed down the documents onto an old table. "That stepmother of Harry's must have something against us if she did something like that. But we'll deal with her later."

At the Snape house, Severus found himself at odds trying to explain Dudley's presence to Stacey and Gabriel. He said, "Yes, I once slept with Petunia before she married that oaf, but your mother found out and forbade me to have anything to do with her. Shannon even turned Lily against her and Amber was in on it as well."

Amber nodded. "And when I found out Harry was being sent to her house, I just couldn't handle it. Petunia was a bad influence on him and I didn't want him to be happy with her and stuff. So I made him so repulsive to her and stuff…"

"You're mean!" Dudley yelled. "You made my mom hate Harry!"

"So?" said Amber. "Petunia made a whore of herself when she stole _MY_ Severus. So there. But I had to share him with Shannon, though." She stared at Dudley again. "I only wished she wasn't your mother, not with her stupidity. She was once a Hogwarts student until her 5th year, when she met that Vernon Dursley and dropped out of Hogwarts just to be with him." Noting the shocked look on Dudley's face, Amber said, "Yes, she's a witch. Not a good witch, but a witch anyhow."

"After all," said Snape, "she _did_ fancy me. I hate that stupid Dursley and I must admit I couldn't be happier to know that Dudley is my son and not the son of that fat bloke. I can't wait to meet him face to face and tell him that.

Little did they know that they were being watched by Warren Limpett. He smiled as he thought of a plan to get revenge against his former classmate. But he too was being watched by Willamaerha Thristal, who was spying for the Knights and knew of Warren's evil plots. She in turn was being watched by Tyler Potter, who slipped out of his room in #12 Grimmauld Place and was planning to find Sirius Black and send him back to Harry.

And that's where this story takes a bit of a dark turn…

* * *

Read and review; flames are bad!

Next chapter: **The Return of Padfoot**


	5. The Return of Padfoot

Here's the next part of the story!!!

* * *

Tyler and Kreacher walked away from #12 Grimmauld Place with huge smiles on their faces. They were going to rescue Sirius come hell or high water. They walked into Diagon Alley and spotted Willamaerha Thristal, who was following Warren Limpett.

After Limpett left Snape's house, he smiled to himself. Snape was secretly Dudley's father. That meant blackmail!!! He could use that to his advantage. But before he got too far, Will pounced on him. She said, "I don't think that's a good idea. Blackmail is something that is punishable by death."

"Hasn't your friend already degraded me enough?" Limpett cried out.

Will smiled and said, "I'd watch it if I were you, Limpett. I can hurt you if I want to."

-------

At the same time, Tyler and Kreacher walked to the Ministry of Magic and slipped into the Death Chamber. That was where the veil was. The veil that killed Sirius Black. Tyler frowned as he thought to himself _d__o I really want to do this? I don't know. Harry seems to be so happy with my family. Am I wrong for wanting to take that away from him?_ But then he thought _who am I kidding? I don't even like him. He's nothing more than a chav. This is wrong. I don't wanna hurt him, I just want him gone gone gone. And if this is the only way, so be it_.

Peter Pettigrew was watching the whole thing. He watched nervously as Tyler put a chain around his waist and attached one end to a hook in a wall. Pettigrew cried out, "Hey little boy, what do you think you're doing?"

"None of your business," said Tyler.

Pettigrew said, "You should know never to talk back to a grownup. Didn't your parents teach you that?"

"I don't have any parents," Tyler retorted.

Pettigrew said, "At least take me with you. Please? I can help."

"With what?" Tyler asked.

"I can help you with whatever you are doing," said Pettigrew. "By the way, whatever are you doing?"

"I'm rescuing Sirius Black," said Tyler.

Pettigrew was dumbfounded. "You can't do that! You just can't! I won't let you!"

"I can and I will!" Tyler snapped back. He grabbed Pettigrew's hand and they both went into the veil.

-------

Will sat in Snape's study and told him what Limpett had tried to do. He said, "This is very serious, Willamaerha. Warren Limpett should have known better than to try and blackmail me. Especially with how many people he's hurt over the years and the crimes that he has committed."

Limpett said, "You are going to rot in hell for all the sins that you have committed as a Death Eater!"

Amber said, "And don't think I'm not going to tell about your little affair with Andrea Muty at that!"

Limpett frowned as he faced the angry wizards. He knew there was no way for him to escape judgement now…

-------

Evangeline and Luke were asleep when Pettigrew encountered Tyler, but now she woke up and Pettigrew was not there. The entire Department of Mysteries was in an uproar, with an angry Scrimgeour yelling at he guards who let Pettigrew out of their sight and a visibly upset Percy staring into the Death Chamber. Evangeline slipped past the workers and the minister and into the veil as well.

-------

In the veil, Tyler gasped and shivered as he looked around him. The souls of those who died before him floated over his head. At present, a woman spoke to him.

"Tyler?" a voice cried out. Tyler looked at the ghost before him. "Who are you?" he cried out.

"My name is Ariana Rowes and I am your mother," said Ariana. Tyler gasped in shock. _Ariana was his mother? Then what did that make Sarah_? "Many years ago, I knew your father. Later on, we were married and had you. By then, James was riddled with magical amnesia when he was attacked by the Dark Lord. By the time you were born, I was quite weak and passed with the whispering of your name."

Ariana completed her story and Tyler felt tears running down his face. He had no idea that his mother had died when he was born. Ariana saw Pettigrew and her expression hardened. "Peter Pettigrew," she said. "You must have done something terrible to be here. You have betrayed James and Lily to Voldemort."

"But I didn't do it!" Pettigrew cried out.

"I will not believe that lie!" Ariana cried out. "Your stupidity lead Lily to disaster!"

"Thanks a lot, Peter," said Lily. "I thought you were my friend."

"You have to believe me," said Pettigrew. "I would never ever betray you!"

Lily smirked. "So it was Jill, wasn't it? I always knew that girl was up to no good! She corrupted you, Peter."

Jill laughed. "So my Peter returns to me, doen't he?"

"He's not your Peter anymore!" Evangeline cried out; she too had apparently entered the veil. Pettigrew gasped as he looked at Evangeline. "He's mine."

"I dare you to tell me that!" said Jill. She lunged at the younger woman and snapped her neck, killing her immediately. Pettigrew grew angry. He said, "So, it was _YOU_ who sold James and Lily out! You were the one who killed Shannon! How could you???"

"Peter, please?" Jill said to him. "It's not what it looks like!"

"But why, Jill? Why did you do this to me?? Why?????" Pettigrew cried.

"Because I love you, Peter," Jill smiled.

"You do not," Sirius snapped as he approached them. Tyler gasped as he stared at Sirius. Instead of a regular wizard, he saw a stange man dressed in dark clothes and leather jacket to boot. Ariana said, "I knew them all. I was at Hogwarts with them. But do not ask me; ask James and you'll get a longer answer. But Tyler, you must leave now."

"But why?" Tyler cried out. "I hate leaving people behind!"

"Do you have much of a choice?" Lily asked him. "If you stay here, it will shorten your lifespan and you'll be dead within a few minutes."

"And what about Harry's godfather?" Tyler cried out, for he realized what he had come to do.

"Tell Harry that I love him and I'm so proud of him," said Lily.

"For what?" Tyler cried out. "Being a chav? Getting a girl pregnant? Beating down a dark wizard?"

"For being the hero that I knew he could be," said Lily. "For showing courage in the face of adversity. He stood up and faced the challenges, he didn't back down, and he fought for what he believed in."

"That's all?" Tyler cried out.

Pettigrew said, "Tyler, you have to do something for me."

"What is it?" Tyler cried out.

"You have to take care of my son, Luke," said Pettigrew.

"Peter, what are you doing?" Sirius cried out.

"Something I should have done a long time ago," Pettigrew snapped. He gave a tug on Tyler's chain and uttered a spell. Tyler felt himself flying and he grabbed Sirius's hand and dragged the other wizard away.

As he flew by his mother, Ariana said, "Goodbye, Tyler! I love you my son!"

Tyler couldn't say anything because he found himself (and Sirius) falling through the veil and back to reality.

-------

Kreacher smiled as Sirius opened his eyes. He seemed to look a bit older than when he was thrown behind the veil. He looked at the old house elf and said, "Kreacher?"

"Kreacher is pleased to see master again," said Kreacher. Sirius frowned and said nothing.

Tyler too woke up, tears streaming down his eyes. He had left Pettigrew to his apparent end. _What have I done he asked himself. I condemned a man to death and I just can't go back home and face my family_. He thought to himself _I'll just run away and never return. That will be better than having to explain to Emma why her father isn't here_…

"Daddy?" a small boy interrupted his thoughts. "Where's daddy? Where's mommy?"

Tyler felt his heart break. He said to the little boy, "Uh, your parents made the ultimate sacrifice." He reached out and gave the boy a hug, tears streaming down their faces.

Sirius frowned as he stared at his rescuer. Tyler said to him, "You can go home now." He took little Luke and walked away.

And with that, Sirius took Kreacher and apparated back to #12 Grimmauld Place. Harry saw him and rushed out to hug the older wizard, both overjoyed at this unexpected reunion.

On that day, James Potter, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black reunited as the Marauders once again, and it was good. Except for poor Peter Pettigrew, who met his death in the veil and left a goodbye note for James and Harry to read and another note for Luke. Emma would not know of her parents' true history for a while.

-------

But as Tyler was wandering around the Ministry of Magic, he bumped into a man. And that man was tall with long blonde hair, wore elegant clothes, and carried a long walking stick…

* * *

Read and review; flames are bad!

Next chapter: **Tyler Runs Away**


	6. Tyler Runs Away

And now we have the next part of the story...

* * *

_But as Tyler was wandering around the Ministry of Magic, he bumped into a man. And that man was tall with long blonde hair, wore elegant clothes, and carried a long walking stick._

Tyler looked at the strange man for a few seconds. "Sorry!" he cried out. But the man smiled at him and said, "I hear that you're Tyler Potter. You are quite the little chav, aren't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Tyler cried out. "And I need to get home. My parents are waiting. C'mon, Luke."

Lucius smiled as he watched the two boys leave. _Tyler Potter indeed_, he thought to himself. _You will be mine soon enough, boy_.

Tyler and Luke slowly made their way home, to a cheering James and Sirius and a frowning Remus. All three were recalling their Hogwarts days, much to Sarah's chagrin. Tyler and Luke slipped into Tyler's room and fell asleep. Tyler would never forget the face of the blonde man, his mother's final words, and the fight between Jill and Pettigrew.

Suddenly he sat up in bed. _What am I doing_, he thought to himself. _I need to get answers, not sleep in a bed in the house where a woman not my mother lives_. He forced himself up and walked downstairs.

James smiled at him and said, "Hey Tyler, what's up buddy?"

"No time, dad," said Tyler. "I want answers and I want them now!"

James smiled as he said, "OK, Ty. Shoot. What is it?'

"Who is Ariana Rowes?" he snapped. Sirius and Remus looked at him. "I have to know. You tell me."

"OK then," said James. Little Luke crept out of bed and stared at Tyler. "I must admit that yes, she was your mother," said James.

"I knew it!" Tyler cried out.

"But at that time, I had amnesia, so I thought she was Lily," said James. "I knew Ariana since Hogwarts. We all did. But Sarah wasn't a witch, nor was she English. But Ari was living in Canada at the time I met up with her. Well the only good thing that came out of my amnesia was you, Tyler. But even then, your mother died. Turned out she had a weak heart, poor thing."

Tyler stared at him in shock.

"But then I took you to Salem and met Sarah," said James. "And because she couldn't have children, we decided to adopt. We adopted Jamie Rose from the hospital the first year we were married. Candice we adopted despite the agency wanting to place her with a Black family, but I persuaded the agency to let us adopt her anyway, saying that she'd be better off with us than with a Black family. The twins came from Mexico, Mary and Carrie were both Chinese siblings, and Diana came from India. Anyway, you have it there, but you, Tyler, just happen to only be my second son. And nothing in the world is ever going to change that."

Suddenly, little Luke stuck his face in the doorway. James smiled at him and said, "Well, hello there, little Luke. Where's your daddy? Where's Peter?"

Sirius said, "Well, dear old Peter went behind the veil and confronted Jill."

"Oh he did, didn't he?" said Remus.

"Well," said Sirius, "it all happened so fast. Too fast for me to recall. But when I first saw Jill, I was so angry. That woman loved Peter and hated all of us. She always tried to worm him away from us. I never knew she'd get him to join Lord Volders, go around, and kill innocent muggles."

"I should have known that she killed Shannon," said Remus. "Shannon knew that Jill was evil and she tried to stop Peter. But by then, it was too late for him."

Tyler said, "And you're telling me this because?"

"I don't want you to have to lose a friend the way we lost Peter," said Sirius. "I knew that it was JILL who sold James and Lily out. It was JILL who killed 13 people with a single curse. It was JILL who was the reason why I spent 12 years in that hole of a prison. That woman ruined my life!"

"Now, Siri," sand Remus," you don't have to get angry. What's done is done. Peter went to correct a terrible mistake he made. It's over. You're free to live your life."

"I see," said Sirius. Harry sighed, saying, "Why is everyone so riled up?"

"Maybe they've drunk too much juice and not enough water," said Sarah, who just came up behind Harry.

Tyler now saw his chance to confront the woman who lied to him for many years. He said, "I've been taking to dad recently, and he's said some things that may or may not be true." He looked at the baby, knowing that Luke may never see his parents again. "so, are you or are you not my mother?"

Sarah said, "now where would you get a crazy idea like that, Tyler James Potter?"

"I saw my mother in the veil," said Tyler. "And she's dead. _Dead_!"

"_Really_?" said Sarah. "I never knew you had another mother."

"Don't play dumb with me," snapped Tyler. "I only had one mother. Her name is Ariana Rowes. James is my father. You have no place in my family. So I suggest you back away right now or else I'll do something I might regret tomorrow morning."

Sarah laughed. "You stupid boy! I cannot believe that you would say something like that! You do have one mother and that's me. _I'm_ your mother, Tyler Potter." She tried to hug him, but Tyler pushed her away.

Sarah grew angry. "How dare you push away your mother!" she snapped.

"You're not my mother!" Tyler shot back in turn.

"I think that's enough for now," said James. "Tyler is right, Sarah. You're not really his mother. He knows that now."

Harry said, "I suggest we all go to bed now before anyone says anything else that will anger someone else, or worse, a murder could be committed."

Tyler smiled. "So if that's how it's going to be, then I'm running away from home." The adults all gasped in horror. "That's right, I'm leaving. And if you know what's good for you, you won't stop me." He reached out and took little Luke's hand. "I suggest you two make a choice," Tyler was addressing James and Harry now. "Choose me or choose her. You can't have both. Let's go, Luke."

"Where we going?" the small boy asked.

"On a little vacation," said Tyler. He took the little boy and they walked out the door.

Sirius said, "I can't believe that Tyler just up and left like that. What is he? 12?"

"14," said James. "He's too young to be out there by himself. I think I better go catch him."

"I think you must," said Remus.

Tyler took one last look at Grimmauld Place and walked away, determined never to return. Just then, Lucius Malfoy showed up. He said, "I take it you had a fight with your family?"

"Well," said Tyler. "I can't stay with them; not with my dad and sisters and my mother…wait, scratch that, my father's wife I meant, and Harry. I don't think I shall see my sisters again and dad and Harry have to choose between me and her."

"I see," said Lucius. He smiled as he saw little Luke Pettigrew staring back at him. "And how are you going to take care of yourself on these mean streets?" Tyler opened his mouth, but Lucius neat him to it. "You will be staying with me and my family until further notice. Now come."

And as Tyler walked away with the aristocrat, Harry was standing near the fireplace. "What? She's going to be ok, isn't she? ALREADY?! Say no more, I'm coming to get her."

"Harry, what happened," said Julia as she came down the stairs.

"It's Jacquel," said Harry. With a worried look on his face, he said, "she's in labor."

* * *

Hahahahahahahahah!!! I'm so evil leaving you guys with a cliffhanger!!!

Next chapter, Jacquel will give birth to her baby and give it an unconventional name, breaking all kinds of traditions and destroying expectations along the way.

Review and it'll come faster!!!


	7. The Arrival of Charisma Potter

**The Arrival of Charisma Potter**

_And as Tyler walked away with the aristocrat, Harry was standing near the fireplace. "What? She's going to be ok, isn't she? ALREADY?! Say no more, I'm coming to get her."_

_"Harry, what happened," said Julia as she came down the stairs._

_"It's Jacquel," said Harry. With a worried look on his face, he said, "she's in labor."_

* * *

And as for Jacquel, she was just sitting in the sitting room frowning over the photos that were taken of her and her mother, Irene. Suddenly, her head started pounding. "Kingsley," she said, "I think I may be in labor."

"Already?" the African auror asked. "But Jacquelyn, you are still too early."

"Does it matter?" Jacquel cried out. "I was born 27 weeks early. My uterus is evil; it can't hold a baby of this size."

"But Jacquelyn," Kingsley warned.

"GET HARRY OVER HERE NOW!!!"

Kingsley, not wanting to anger Jacquel, especially when she was pregnant, fire-called Harry. After that, he sat Jacquel down and assured her that everything would be fine.

Within a few minutes, Harry had rushed out the door, with James chasing after him. He said, "Harry, where are you going?"

"To Jacquel's house," Harry said. "She's in labor."

"Well then, let's all go!" said James. "We have a Potter to deliver." And with that, he, Remus, and Sirius all rushed off to #50 Fleet Street. There, Kingsley explained that the pain had started a few seconds ago. "She's quite impatient and she wants her baby out now," he said.

"Well, for all we know, she was born premature and barely survived," said Sirius.

"Well, premature or not, let's get her to the hospital," said Julia, who also came with them.

Jacquel nodded and said, "It's barely been a day since I've been home and already the baby wants to be born. What am I to do? I haven't even cleaned out the nursery, I haven't decided what to paint the walls, or to even go shopping for baby things. Babies can be sooo demanding!"

"Now just a minute there, Jacquel," said Harry. "You may be overreacting a bit. Just calm down and wait this out. We'll help you get the room ready for Sirius."

"I'm over here!" Sirius snapped.

"Not you, Sirius," said Harry. "I was talking about baby Sirius."

"You may want to rethink this, Harry," said Remus. Harry stared at him. "If Sirius is your godfather and you name the baby Sirius, how will we know who you're talking about?"

Harry said, "Thank you very much, but it's my baby and I'm going to give him a name that is worth something." He helped Jacquel settle into the master bedroom. As soon as she was asleep, Harry and Julia quickly cleaned house until James firmly ordered both of them to go to bed, for Julia was pregnant and did not need to be on her feet and Harry shouldn't be cleaning without magic at all.

The next day, Mrs. Bennington (Jacquel's nurse) came in. She said, "Oh dear, you should be resting, not worrying about your baby's room. That's my job."

Jacquel smiled at her trusted servant and said, "But can you help me set it up? I'd be pretty silly if I were to have the baby and be ill-prepared. You know how I always hated that."

"Of course, dear," said Mrs. Bennington. "I will send my granddaughters out to fetch some things. The baby will need a crib, a changing table, and…" she went to scribble down a short list and handed it to her impatient granddaughters.

Jacquel sighed as she sat down and began to wonder about what to name the baby. She had now no idea of what name she wanted. Earlier, she would have named it after Sirius, but now she wasn't so sure. Especially not since Sirius himself returned and there was a possibility that the baby would not be a boy.

After several more days had passed, when the nursery was finally set up and the room was painted, Jacquel had sat in that room for a long time, trying to place herself in that same setting. Nothing worked, as she had been born too early for her mother to even think about a nursery.

Just then, Harry came to her and said, "Jacquel, you've been awfully quiet for a while. What's wrong?"

"Harry," Jacquel questioned, "you didn't think that I'd be bringing a child into this world without my own mother being present, or do you?"

"Jacquel," said Harry, "you have nothing to worry about. We're all going to help you. One way or another, we're going to make sure that this baby gets all the love and attention it deserves and to shield it from any kind of pain or abuse."

Jacquel was about to respond when it finally happened. The baby was bout to be born. "Harry," she whispered. "I need to get to St. Mungo's now."

"Of course, Jacquel," said Harry. He then scooped her up in his arms and called for Julia. She said, "What? Time for the baby already?"

"Nothing else," said Harry. "I'm coming with her then!" said Julia. They all apparated to the hospital.

James, meanwhile, was sitting alone, wondering what he should do. On one hand, he had the family he wanted, but on the other hand, there was Tyler, and he was quite unhappy. And to complicate things even further, there was Harry, who came with an unexpected package of his own. Sirius came to him and said, "The girls and Harry are gone."

"What?!" cried James. "This can't be! But how?"

"It's Jacquel," said Mrs. Bennington. "The poor dear claims that her baby is about to be born soon."

"She could have said something, we'd taken her to the hospital," said James. "Now let's go!"

At St. Mungo's, Harry sat nervously as Jacquel was being taken to the delivery room. The baby was coming and nothing could be done to halt its arrival. At length, Julia said to him, "well, we kind of have a family tradition of 3 things: no epidurals or painkillers are to be used, #2, the father cannot be in the room at all while the baby is being born, and you already know we give our children the names of dead relatives."

"Screw those traditions!" cried Jacquel as loud as she dared. Everyone stared at her. "Does it matter about our family traditions? What have they done for us, Jules? Those traditions killed your mother and all but strained your relationship with your father. I also never even knew my father at all and who knows what else. Leo may have meant well when he wrote them down, but today, they are meaningless!"

"Meaning," said Julia. "I want painkillers! I need Harry! I want to give my baby a name I can be proud to give it! Somebody tell a healer to give me some of the strongest painkillers they have here and fast! Somebody hurry up and get this baby outta me!"

Harry smiled. "Well, Jacquel, I can't say you're quite spoiled. And whatever Jacquel wants, Jacquel gets." Just then, Sarah came rushing in, saying, "There you kids are! Come on now, we go to the birthing station; there the baby can be born in a quite, natural setting."

"I think not," said Julia. "Jacquel wants to have her baby here, not in some fancy schmancy birthing center. Right Jacquel?"

"Of course, Jules," said Jacquel. To Harry, she said, "I need to get away from her; she's nuts!"

"Agreed," said Harry. "Now let's go have the baby."

At once, a doctor came in and said, "So, here's the famous couple ready to have their kid. Shall we give them the star treatment?"

Just then, James and the others show up, saying, "There you guys are! Let's get you settled in the best room in the place…"

"STOP!" Jacquel screamed at the top of her lungs. Everyone stared at her. Jacquel said, "Thank you all very much for your concern, but I really don't need it right now. I appreciate what you're trying to do for me, but this is my baby, and I'm taking care of her the only way I know how: my way. I had to raise little Pam and Chutney by myself, so why should this be any different?"

Julia stood up despite her pregnancy and said, "All right, people, clear out! Clear out! This ain't no peep show. Everybody, OUT!!!" James looked at Jacquel and said, "Jacquel, I know you're upset because you're having your baby and your parents aren't here to see this. And I know you're about to make a thousand mistakes while raising the baby. Come to think of it, my mistakes have made both Harry and Tyler AND the girls what they are today."

"I hope I can get this figured out soon," said Jacquel. Pam and Chutney came to her and she hugged them.

"Now it's time for you to have that baby," said Harry as soon as he saw them.

********

A few hours later, (_for it was 11:17 A.M. when Jacquel, Harry, and Julia went into the hospital_), Harry stepped out the delivery room and faced everyone. They all stared at him. "So, what happened in there?" asked James. "I heard screams."

Harry sighed and said, "It's a girl."

"A girl?" yelled a voice. "You mean to tell me the whole time it was a girl? Have we taught you nothing, boy?"

"Uncle Vernon?" Harry cried out. "Why are you here?"

"Same as Petunia," Vernon said. "She wanted to see the new baby. And now I have to tell her that a girl has been born. I was hoping it was a boy."

"Where's Dudley?" Harry asked, surprised to see that the fat boy wasn't with them.

"Don't ask me about him," said Petunia. "Please don't." Harry was about to ask more questions when a healer came and said, "She's ready to see you."

At once, the large group walked into the room. There, in the middle of a large bed, a young girl holding a pink bundle was sitting. It was none other than Jacquel Romanov and she was smaller than she was just a few hours ago. But she didn't notice the crowd, just the tiny baby that was inside the bundle. Harry said, "Jacquel, we have guests."

"Of course, Harry," said Jacquel. "But Pam and Chutney come first. They get to hold the baby first." At once, the two mentioned children squealed and nearly jumped on their adopted parent and scrambled to see the new baby.

"But where's Julia?" said Harry. "She should be here as well. She's missed out on seeing the baby being born."

"Well, well, well," Vernon frowned as he stared at Jacquel. "Somehow you bring a kid here all by yourself."

"And why are you here?" Jacquel snapped. "I never signed those papers saying that you could leave prison."

"Oh really?" snapped Vernon. "And I thought you believed in redemption."

"Back off, Vernon," Harry said. "Jacquel, calm down." To the others, he said, "they gave her the strongest stuff they had here."

"Really?" said Petunia. "So any name you devised for this little brat?"

"Yes, boy," said Vernon. "How you feel, with that little brat around?"

"Seriously, that's enough!" cried Harry. "I don't even know what to name her anymore."

"But I do," said Jacquel. Everyone looked at her. "I'm naming her…Charisma." Everyone gasped. Surely that name wasn't in their minds.

"Jacquel?" said Harry. "You can't name her _charisma_. Shouldn't you name her after someone you care about?"

"Harry," Jacquel said sternly. "I said I'm giving up on tradition, and that mean no more naming children after dead relatives. Sure it's great that you name a kid after grandma, but after a while that gets boring and the kid wants to break free of that and live. And besides, _charisma_ means _a divine gift_. I think Charisma is that divine gift I have prayed for since I was 7 years old. So that will be her name." She smiled as she looked at Charisma. "And may her life be shielded from the pain of losing her parents before her 21st year," Jacquel whispered.

Most of the Trichenberg family flipped out when they discovered that a member of their own family had defied all rules and broke tradition when giving birth to her daughter. But Jacquel wasn't the only one to do that; for Julia her best friend since she was 7 years old too broke tradition and named her daughter Dorcas Marie Black. But that part will have to be resolved much later, because news about the birth somehow escaped from the room and into the newspapers, where the whole world soon found out about the arrival of Charisma Harriet Potter.

* * *

And so the baby is FINALLY born!! But that doesn't mean the story is over just yet; complications will arise and Jacquel and Harry are going to have to fight to secure their daughter's future in both the wizard and muggle worlds.

Next chapter, more babies are born and Seamus turns on his relatives. He also welcomes several new granddaughters and he becomes distraught when he discovers his grandson Tyler Potter is missing.

Review and it'll come faster!!!


	8. Giving Up & Giving In

**Giving Up & Giving In**

_Most of the Trichenberg family flipped out when they discovered that a member of their own family had defied all rules and broke tradition when giving birth to her daughter. But Jacquel wasn't the only one to do that; for Julia her best friend since she was 7 years old too broke tradition and named her daughter Dorcas Marie Black. But that part will have to be resolved much later, because news about the birth somehow escaped from the room and into the newspapers, where the whole world soon found out about the arrival of Charisma Harriet Potter._

* * *

Charisma and Dorcas were not the only children born that day. They were far from it, though Charisma was mentioned in the news as "_an event 9 months in the making_". That was, to the utter disgust of several people, namely Harry Potter and Jacquel Romanov, who just happened to be the parents of Charisma.

Also, Julia had to deal with Jed, who she claimed got her pregnant with Dorcas and abandoned her. Sirius and Jacobine had to intervene when Jed came into the room, demanding to see the baby and Julia threw him out, telling him to "_go back to his whore and leave me alone_!" Luckily, Sirius prevented his daughter from actually using physical violence and Jacobine firmly escorted Jed from the hospital, after which she told him to give up his rights as a parent.

That same day, Severus Snape and Amber Dumbledore welcomed Shannon Rose Snape into the world. Baby Cygnus was less than thrilled; the baby had Severus's onyx eyes, yet her hair was as red as blood. Seamus, who decided to visit them, seemed to be pleased that that baby had been named after his daughter, whose needless death had still gone unresolved.

Cygnus frowned and Seamus went to pick her up. He said, "There's nothing to worry about, Cyggy. After all, she's your sister." Just then, McGonagall came into the room after learning of the baby's arrival. She said, "And so we have a new little one. But someone is missing."

They all knew who she was speaking about. Albus Dumbledore. It had almost been a year since the old man had died. Slain by the Dark Lord. Minerva McGonagall had yet to get over his death. She then looked at her granddaughter and sighed; Cygnus would never be able to remember her grandfather, and Shannon Rose would never get to meet him at all.

Speaking of babies, Lucius smirked as he held his newest child in his arms. Aimee, Ernest, and Tom were with him. Lucius said, "Now you listen here, Drexel William Malfoy, you're my last hope. You're going to grow up and make something of yourself. You will not be joining any dark lord at all, lest that dark lord be me."

Narcissa frowned. "Lucius, I don't want to sound mean, but you are NOT about to take this newest child and turn him into a carbon copy of you."

"And you are?" Lucius smirked.

"Speaking of which," said Narcissa, "where's Draco?"

Draco and Emma walked away; he was upset to know that the new baby would be compromising his place in the family. Emma said, "You have nothing to worry about, Draco. Drexel isn't replacing you; you're the eldest now."

"What do you know, Emma?" Draco snapped at her. "You're barely the eldest yourself."

"Not with little Luke around, you're not," Tyler cut in. He and Luke had been captured by Lucius the night before and while Luke seemed to get better, Tyler felt that he had betrayed his family. "Only a few more hours and we're outta here," he said. "I hate hospitals; they are so depressing." The others frowned as they looked at him, but knew he was right. Hospitals, especially wizarding hospitals, didn't exactly appeal to Draco and Emma either.

Seamus smiled as he went to see Sean, who was found holding a set of twin girls and being guarded by his faithful knights. Solomon said, "Well, Our dear Sean opted to be put to sleep; he is not built to deliver babies, and yet he has."

"Indeed," said Seamus. "He's still asleep. Any names for them?"

"We've been debating," said Jadis. "We've already have a _Mercedes_, and now we can't decide what to name the new little girls."

All three babies were fast asleep. Seamus said, "I say we name one Christina and the other Shawna. After all, I'd prefer if a baby was named after Sean."

At that moment, 13 members of the Trichenberg family stormed into the room. (_I won't tell you their names; it'll just be a waste of time_) Their leader said to him, "You and your family are no good, Seamus! First Isabella's little brat of a granddaughter broke tradition completely and gave her child a weird name, but also your granddaugther too has broken tradition with the naming of her own daughter as well! Your granddaughter has shamed the family and that Lupin b*tch is no better! What do you have to say for yourself?"

Seamus said, "I would say this: you and those stupid traditions is what split up our family! In fact, most of you are too corrupted to even be around me at all! Your parents and grandparents turned against me; they were my own siblings! And our cousins were no better at that! So excuse me while I say this: neither you nor your descendants will bear the name Trichenberg anymore! Nor will any of your cousins!"

Sean woke up and said, "What is going on here, Seamus?"

Seamus said to his son, "This fine family of ours is no longer our family. Not with their sins and crimes and the many times they hurt me. I did not let them know about you or your sisters, but how they knew about my grandchildren I'll never know. But anyway, they refused to acknowledge the existence of Isabella Braumlein even when it was proven that she was my grandfather's posthumous child; and they cretainly did nothing when I was captured and held prisoner by that evil Gellert Grindelwald at that. My lifestyle was of course created when I was imprisoned for 7 months and I was freed by Dumbledore. Only to become a slave to that man."

Jadis said, "So as far as I can see, you are unfit to be part of Sean's family..."

Seamus interrupted her by saying, "This is my battle, Belinda. Only I can humble them." He then addressed the relatives by saying, "You were never there for me and my children, so why should we be there for you? You, who murdered the children of an innocent woman for no reason? The Muller children died because of you! You who denied Isabella a place in your twisted family will apologize to her grandchildren and their unborn descendants! You, who destroyed the family of Yasmina Harlequin Rowes will meet the same end she did! Now flee, lest you incur my wrath and wish to go to your deaths!"

Everyone gasped as they watched 13 ghostlike people fleeing from the room and down the hall. At the same time, Jacquel clung to Charisma and saw what she later described as "_the passing of the torch_" to her dead grandmother and several other innocent people who were denied their rights. Harry said to her, "Looks like your grandmother's family just got their comeuppance."

"I say let's give them what they deserve. They were cruel to my grandmother, so why should I defend them?" Jacquel snapped.

"Of course," said Harry. "But at least you never met them. I on the other hand..."

Here, Jacquel clamped his mouth shut and said, "That's enough, Harry. I decide who Charisma can and can't interact with. End of story. And anyway, this is her life now, and who am I to keep living mine while she's here?"

Julia seconded Jacquel by saying, "It seems that my grandfather is getting what he should have earned. He stayed true to the family name when his siblings and cousins deserted it. His uncles and aunts too have ditched the name. All but one was loyal, and she was murdered for that. My guess is, our family is so pathetic, at least Seamus knew to quit while he was ahead. But the rest of them didn't."

"And my grandmother was wise for not seeking them out at that," said Jacquel. "She knew better than to associate herself with those circus freaks at all. Which means I will be keeping Charisma away from them; she only talks to normal people. Not weirdos."

"Oh, Jacquel," Harry cried out. "You are so much like Petunia."

"I mean it, Harry," Jacquel snapped. "Your uncle and aunt are not allowed to be around our baby. I cna't have them inject her with their magic-hating ideals."

"And you won't warm her with knowlege about your messed up family and then she spews of hatred twoards them?"

"They never stepped up for me, so why should I let them see Charisma?" cried Jacquel.

"Good point, Jacquel," said Julia. "I don't want Dorcas to grow up as some "normal princess" like how Aunty Andromeda tried to raise me. I want her to be her very own self."

"Oh you kids," said James smiling. "You and your...stuff!"

"Speaking of which," said Sirius, "we still haven't found Tyler yet."

And while we're on that subject, Seamus had been upset when he discovered that his grandson Tyler had gone missing. James had told him that Tyler had discovered the truth about Ariana Rowes and he was so angry that he left. Seamus blamed himself for everything, not knowing that his grandson discovered who his mother was and not revealing much about Ariana to the wizarding world.

Sean looked at him and said, "Don't worry, Seamus. The Knights will find him and bring him home."

"It's not that, Sean," said Seamus. "I never did speak much of Ariana and even while she was at Hogwarts, I secretly lied about her identity..."

"Why would you do that?" cried Jadis.

"I didn't want to upset Shannon," said Seamus. "But I guess I upset her when she found out about me being gay."

"Lots of people have gay family members," said Solomon. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. Even Mobley's gay; what do you think about that?"

"Well," said Seamus, "Ariana _was_ my daughter..."

"We've all did some things we're not proud of," said Jadis. "Remeber I had a daughter at age 15, right before Jaden was born." Solomon dropped his jaw in response.

"Not just the fact that Ari was my daughter," said Seamus. "I gave birth to her."

"So you are like Sean then," said Jadis.

"Never thought you did a crazy thing like that," said Solomon.

"So who was the father of that baby?" Sean asked.

Seamus forwned before taking a deep breath. "Albus Dumbledore."

* * *

So there you hate it! Since J. K. Rowling claimed that Dumbledore was gay (like I'm gonna believe her!), I decided to use that in fanfiction. For fanfiction conquers all!

Next chapter, Solomon demands that Sean gets married (for gay or no, Sean needs a spouse!), Tyler finds about about his grandfather, and Sarah takes the girls and goes back to Salem.

Review and subscribe!!!


	9. It's a Nice Day for a Gay Wedding

**It's a Nice Day for a Gay Wedding**

_"So you are like Sean then," said Jadis. _

_"Never thought you did a crazy thing like that," said Solomon._

_"So who was the father of that baby?" Sean asked. _

_Seamus frowned before taking a deep breath. "Albus Dumbledore."_

* * *

A few days after the birth of Charisma, Jacquel and Harry decided to bring her home. But with very little fanfare. Charisma had been mentioned so many times that Jacquel grew fearful over her daughter's safety. That was a very good excuse, since Irene had several near misses when she brought Jacquel home from the hospital nearly 17 years earlier.

Also, Solomon and the other Knights were getting on Sean's case about his perpetual bachelorhood. He had never been married even though he claimed that he had married Lindsey and had Adair, Lidie, and Seamus. Solomon saw right through charade and once accused Sean of lying. Which was right before he learned that Sean had an astounding ability to give birth to children.

"Sean, you need to get married," Solomon said. "I mean, your gay and all, but don't you think you should get someone?"

"I'm not going to be living a lie, Solomon," said Sean. "You saw what happened when I tried."

"Of course," said Jadis. "I hate that stupid Lucius Malfoy. He forced you into that affair."

"And that bitch of a wife of his was ok with it, which just makes me sick!" Mobley snapped.

"Well, why wouldn't she? After all, I WAS an accessory to her cousin's death," said Sean, "so she used that to punish me for allowing Regulus to die."

"But Reggie killed himself to make sure that nothing happened to you," said Jadis. "He loved you so much."

"So why'd you steal him and create Jaden?" Mobley snapped.

Tyler stared at the multitudes of pictures lining Lucius's study. The man was nowhere to be found; in fact, he was in a corner of the room holding baby Drexel. More like getting Draco to hold the baby, which Draco resented. "Please, Draco, just hold him," Lucius frowned.

"Why should I?" Draco protested.

"He's your brother, that's why," said Narcissa. "Just, please hold him, Draco."

And as the couple begged Draco to hold his new brother, Tyler was reading a photo album. One picture caught his eye, it was a picture of Seamus, a woman, and four small children. The caption read "_Seamus, Justine, Ariana Ashton (age 9), Shannon Claire and Sean Michael, (age 7), and Scarlette Joanna (age 5). Woodstock, 1969._" Tyler frowned and stared at the picture again. Shannon, Sean, and Jacobine all had Justine's brown eyes and dark hair, but Ariana was grey eyed with red hair. Seamus did have grey eyes, but he had brown hair, not red like Ariana's.

But then he thought again: _if Ariana was my mother, then that would make Seamus my grandparent, since, well, he had to be her parent or something like that_. Little did he realize how right he was...

Will entered the room as everyone was talking. She said, "Now what's going on here?"

"Sean refuses to get married," said Solomon. "And to make matters worse, there is now a new law saying that all priests must marry gay couples, if that is to be believed. Well, I don't like it at all."

"Well, maybe we can use that to our advantage," said Jadis. "We want Sean to get married, don't we?"

"Of course," said Solomon. "But as a Christian, I hate the idea of gay marriage, but I want nothing more than two people who love each other to be happy together."

"So can we make Sean marry Mobley?" said Will.

"That would be nice," said Xavier, "but Mobley isn't too keen on the idea of marriage."

"Oh, we'll make them marry all right," said Solomon, "if not for themselves, but for their children. We can't let their children grow up as bastards, or can we?"

"No," said Will. "But we can trick them into getting married. So what shall we do in that case?"

Solomon smiled. He was going to get Sean married, no matter what the other man thought about marriage.

Sarah sighed as she packed the girls' bags. Jamie Rose and Candice had begged her to let them stay with James while Sarah took the younger girls to visit her relatives. "It'll only be for a month," Sarah had tried to convince them.

"We want to stay with dad," said Candice.

"You keep say we never spend time with him," said Jamie Rose.

James nodded. "It's about time the older girls spent some time with their dad," he said.

Sarah frowned. "Well, the poor children of the farms will be very disappointed to hear that you're not coming this year," she said. She packed up the smaller children and James said, "Be careful. There's danger out there, and some people will try to prevent your return."

"I'll take my chances," said Sarah. Then she and the smaller girls drove off.

Solomon smiled as he had placed something into a box. It was a paper with Sean and Mobley's signatures. Little did the two know that it was a marriage license. "I take it our plan worked?" said Jadis as she sat at his desk.

"Like a charm," said Solomon. "They'll never know." But he had another trick hidden up his sleeve, one that would secure what relationship Sean and Mobley had for good.

Tyler sighed as he replaced the album. He knew that it was time for him to find out who Seamus was and the story about his mother's family. But what he would discover would shake the wizarding world to its core and make the people question who Seamus, Dumbledore, and Harry Potter really were...

* * *

Next chapter, Tyler decides to confront Seamus after learning about his family secrets, several mysterious children arrive, and Jacquel decides to go on the Late Show with David Letterman.

Review and subscribe!!!


	10. Third Gate

**Third Gate  
**

_Tyler sighed as he replaced the album. He knew that it was time for him to find out who Seamus was and the story about his mother's family. But what he would discover would shake the wizarding world to its core and make the people question who Seamus, Dumbledore, and Harry Potter really were..._

* * *

Tyler woke up the next day and found an outfit waiting for him. It was an ice-blue silk doublet enlivened with intricate beadwork, and matching cotton trousers. He frowned, wondering to himself _how can the Malfoys afford to dress so nicely when I was forced into so many old, outdated clothes as a kid?_

He pushed that memory out of his mind and went to the door. Little Luke was standing there, wearing a scarlet silk coat and peacock blue brocade leggings. He too had had his clothes picked out by Narcissa Malfoy. "You too, Luke?" Tyler said to him. The small boy nodded. "Let's go then," Tyler said as he took the small boy's hand and slipped out of the mansion.

Jacquel sighed as she packed everything up for a brief trip to New York. After months of hearing countless jokes about her on late night television, she was going to set the record straight regarding baby Charisma and her own love life.

Mobley and Jadis were still going at it. Earlier, Mobley had asked her, "_So why'd you steal Regulus from Sean and create Jaden_?", but Jadis knew the truth: _she had felt betrayed when Sean announced that he and Regulus were dating at the same time that Jadis had revealed that she was pregnant with Evolet Michaela Rowes. She sought to hurt Sean and teach him a lesson regarding his gay lifestyle, which she didn't agree with._

"You're such a prude, Jade," said Mobley. "So why?"

"I already told you, I was mad at Sean and I wanted to hurt him as much as I could," Jadis snapped. "But Regulus saw fit to toss me out on my butt the moment after ***THAT*** and he never looked back.. He turned Sean against me even BEFORE we started dating."

"That sounds like a very good reason," Solomon cut in. "You were hurt and Sean didn't even apologize."

"Oh I did," said Sean. "But Jadis was still angry with me. In fact, you know that we didn't speak to each other for 10 years and stuff like that. Not until Mel came along and forced us to speak to each other again."

"Way to go, Mel," Mobley cheered.

"Until _YOU _started dating Sean as well, Maverick," said Jadis. "I was only trying to keep him safe from his past mistakes and then you come along and start things back up. Now look; Sean was trying to recover from the effects of his crappy life with Lucius Malfoy and you come along and ruin what we had accomplished!"

In a lobby, Jacquel held Charisma and sighed. This wasn't her first time on late night TV; she had done that loads of times, but not when she had first gotten pregnant. But this was her first show in America, and she knew Americans were more accepting of her status, if not her lifestyle.

Seamus frowned as he slipped on a white linen robe and yellow brocade kilt. Unlike most men his age, he had been considerably thinner and more feminine-like. Especially having two daughters on his own, which would do nothing but cement his reputation as a woman-hating man.

But that came into question at the moment of his marriage to Justine Kalligan and raising their 3 children. Albus Dumbledore was displeased with this move and he sought to correct this problem by killing Justine and forcing Seamus to bring Shannon, Sean, and Joanna to Hogwarts. But by then, it was a bit late; the children and Ariana had broken whatever spell Dumbledore had on Seamus.

At the same time, Harry was quite bored, with Jacquel and Charisma in New York and his father worrying about Tyler. He dragged himself to Sirius's house, where both wizards had a good and honest talk about what had happen since Sirius fell into the veil last year. Sirius was quite pleased to learn that Neville had taken down Bellatrix, but was upset when he learned of the death of Kaylen Klieg and his child-wizard companions. There had also been the question pertaining to Limpett's role in Irene Romanov's death as well as the rumors that Remus Lupin had killed Nichollo Trichenberg.

Tyler had reached Abderdeen and he was sitting in the town square in front of a small coffee shop. Seamus smiled as soon as he saw Tyler and said, "I've been expecting you, Tyler James Potter. Why is it that I meet my grandchildren when they are on the verge of adulthood and not in the beginnings of infancy?"

Tyler was about to say something when Seamus cut him off. "I know you have questions for me, questions only I can answer. So do you wish to know about your mother?"

"Well," said Tyler, "I have nothing left to lose."

"You will learn of my sad life in another time," said Seamus, "but your mother, Ariana, was my second daughter. She grew up in my house, which was not too far from here. You had 3 other aunts and an uncle. They are all dead now."

"But why?" Tyler asked.

"Albus Dumbledore, that's why," said Seamus. "He ruined my life. He raped me and that's how your mother was born."

"So I take it that you're my...grandmother?" Tyler gasped upon realizing that his grandmother had indeed been a man. "But how?"

"Family curse," said Seamus. "But to make a long story short, my father found out what one of his brothers did to their own mutual sister. Wilbert placed a cruse on me the moment of my birth; I would be forced to bear children and I would pass that curse onto all my male descendants. You are among my grandsons who have received this terrible curse, and your uncle Sean has been cursed as well."

"Well, that doesn't make me feel like a man," Tyler protested. "I feel like a..._freak_!"

In New York, Jacquel sat down to answer some particularly tough questions regarding her past and her future with baby Charisma. The people seemed to laugh whenever she balked on a question. At one point, she had been asked to bring out the baby, which seemed to delight the country even more. But when it came to Harry and their future together, Jacquel seemed to freeze. Sure they did say they wanted to marry, but after Charisma's birthand the story about her mother's wedding mishaps, Jacquel wasn't sure if marriage was even for her.

Julia was sitting in her room. She was tired and a bit frustrated since bringing Dorcas home and having a fight with Jed. But there would be more to her life than just raising the baby, especially after three children were spotted hiding in the garden of the family home...

"Freak," Seamus said after hearing Tyler's outburst. "I too said that when I was your age." He then proceeded to tell Tyler of his sad life story, of being teased by his siblings due ti his curse, to being kidnapped and held prisoner by Gellert Grindelwald and later Dumbldore himself, on escaping and marrying Justine and raising their children, returning to Hogwarts after his wife's death, his children's many difficulties, the wizarding war and how it nearly wiped out the Rowes family, his heartbreak over learning about Sean's capture, his wasted years tracking down and rescuing several of his grandchildren, and how he reacted to the news of Dumbledore's death.

At the end of the show, Jacquel stood up and said, "Yeah, I know you Americans are like _oh great, another stupid teenaged girl gets herself knocked up. What was she thinking? _But I seriously have a bone to pick with you adults choosing not to be there for your kids, especially when they need you the most. And to all those who refuse to even open your hearts to a poor, lonely child, you will be answering to God when He asks you why you have failed to save even one kid from a sad life. But as for myself and Charisma, we will live a better life than I have lived."

Petunia frowned as she attempted to decipher the lives of her nephews and nieces. But every time she tried to ask them, they would clam up and refuse to speak. Vernon said, "Well, we should get them into therapy. It's not good for them to be like this. They'll have to start talking sooner or later."

But little did they know that someone else was watching them. And by the looks of it, things were not looking good for Vernon and Petunia at all...

* * *

Next chapter, we find out who the children were hiding in the Black garden, Seamus confronts Aberforth, and Jacquel makes a shocking discovery as she begins the search for her father.

Review and subscribe!!!


	11. Stolen Honor

**Stolen Honor  
**

_Petunia frowned as she attempted to decipher the lives of her nephews and nieces. But every time she tried to ask them, they would clam up and refuse to speak. Vernon said, "Well, we should get them into therapy. It's not good for them to be like this. They'll have to start talking sooner or later."_

_But little did they know that someone else was watching them. And by the looks of it, things were not looking good for Vernon and Petunia at all..._

* * *

Seamus stood up and said, "And now I must go have a word with that Aberforth Dumbledore."

"Why?" Tyler asked.

"Because he has a lot to answer for," said Seamus, "including his brother's terrible deeds." Tyler sighed and stared at Luke; the small boy did not seem to enjoy their brief vacation. "Come then," said Seamus. "We go to the Hog's Head!"

Julia was in the garden while her sister was keeping an eye on Dorcas. But just then, the noises that she had heard earlier in the gardens seemed to grow louder. Not one to take any chances, she drew out her wand and yelled, "If there's anyone who's lurking around in there, come out NOW!!!"

Jacquel was now at home, having put the baby down for a nap and collapsing herself; she had been jet lagged after spending more than 15 hours in the air after a whirlwind weekend of talk shows. On most of them, everyone had been asking her three big questions: was she planning on finishing school? What about her future with Harry? And the big one: Would she ever reconcile with her father?

She knew the answers to those questions: She had no plans to return to Hogwarts, even if there was a way to accommodate the baby, and she was a bit unsure about what would happen between herself and Harry. As for her father, she had said, "Well, there should have been a time that I would be asking about him, but unfortunately, that ship has sailed and I will not be looking for him at all."

Needless to say, many people were shocked and upset at that last answer; they hadn't been expecting Jacquel to give up on the search for her father, even if she had never began the search in the first place.

Petunia sat on the couch and waited for a doctor who claimed that he could help Robbie and the other kids with their problems. So far, she and Vernon had to fight with the kids when they insisted on wearing rags and doing such terrible chores. Both had almost given up.

"Now what do we do?" Vernon cried out.

Just then, a woman walked into the sitting room, having been escorted by Felix (or was it David?). She had wide gray eyes that are like two windows looking out on an overcast sky. Her fine, straight, black hair was worn in a style that reminds you of a wave of water. She had a slender build. Her skin was ruddy. She was large hands. She was wearing a blue pantsuit and wearing glasses.

"My name is Dr. Virginia Pines and I understand you are having a problem with your children?" she said.

"They're not really our children," said Vernon. "They are our nephews and nieces, even if you may have mistaken them as servants."

"I see," said Dr. Pines. "And from what I'm hearing, they have been abused by their parents and their parents are dead."

"Yes," said Petunia. "And they think that we too are going to hurt them in any way, so they try to appease us by cooking the meals and keeping the house clean."

"So clean you can eat off the floor," Vernon added for good measure.

"Very well," said Dr. Pines. "I wish to speak to Robert Carlyle Evans, if he isn't too busy."

Aberforth had just finished pouring butterbeer for several customers and was on his way back to the counter when he saw Seamus standing in the doorway with Tyler and little Luke in tow. "I'm sorry," he said, "but I must state that there are no people under the age of 21 allowed here..."

"I'd watch it if I were you, Aberforth," Seamus snapped in anger.

"Seamus LeSouse-Rowes?" Aberforth gasped. "I thought that was you coming in through the door. So how have you been doing?"

"Very well, considering all the hell your bother has put me and my entire family through," Seamus snapped. "But let's skip the pleasantries and get to the main reason why I'm here." He pointed to Tyler and said, "I want you to meet your grandnephew, Tyler Potter."

"Ah! So I have a little male who bears the Dumbledore name and bloodline?" Aberforth said as he stared at Tyler. "He certainly does have Albus's eyes. But why do you bring him here?"

"This is my grandson, Albus's grandson. His mother was Ariana," Seamus snapped. "My daughter. Your niece. What do you say to that?"

"A whole lot," said Aberforth. "But why do I not know about the boy until now? And have you considered how much my brother wanted to meet his only begotten grandson?"

"He was unworthy of even being part of my daughter's life, so why should I have allowed him to meet Tyler?" Seamus yelled. "I made sure to keep any knowledge of Tyler's existence away from him. You just want nothing more to screw my life again, even if I haven't suffered enough."

But then, everyone in the place was watching the confrontation with interest. Tyler and Luke had taken their seats at a nearby table, with Tyler frowning as Seamus berated Aberforth for even partaking in his brother's many wrongdoings.

Seamus ended the tirade by saying, "It may be too late for Albus, but not for you. You can change your ways and admit your mistakes. First off, you must locate Jacquelyn's father and then find out what became of Casper and Solaris Mobley. And not only that, you must issue, in your brother's name, an apology for bringing nothing but death and destruction to the Romanov and Rowes families."

He took Tyler's hand and they swept from the bar.

Julia frowned, keeping her wand brandished in front of her. It was a matter of if she were in danger and her baby's future would be compromised. But then two children stepped out of the bushes. One of them had blue eyes and brown hair and he was wearing glasses. The girl had green eyes and red hair. Both were wearing clothes that seemed to look like they had worn them so long that they resembled rags.

Jacobine rushed outside and stood beside her sister, her wand also brandished. "Who are you and why are you here?" she cried out.

"I'm Sameth Fujishima," said Sameth.

"I'm Saphira Gatzby," said Saphira.

Just then, another boy came out and joined them. He had brown skin, brown hair, and brown eyes. "So your name is," Julia said, addressing the boy.

"Spenser Copeland," said Spenser.

Jacobine said, "Now why were you three lurking around in my garden?"

"Three?" cried Spenser. At once a girl came out. She has almond-shaped brown eyes. Her silky, wavy, chocolate-colored hair is medium-length and is worn in an impractacal, artistic style. She is very short and has a lithe build. Her skin is china-white.

"Four," said Sophie Morton.

"Ok," said Jacobine. "There's four of you. But why are you all here in our backyard?"

"Escaping," said Sameth.

"I can see that," said Julia. "But why are you hiding in the backyard when you could have knocked at the front door?"

"Escaping," said Sam.

"From whom, I might ask?" said Jacobine.

"A terrible man," said Spenser. "He is evil and very ugly."

"can we at least know what he looks like?" cried Julia.

"Well," said Spenser, "he has light skin, a scar on his neck, he's faat and quite tall..."

"You forgot about the mole on his face," Saphira reminded him.

"Yeah, and that too," asid Spenser.

"He sounds like a monster," said Jacobine. "Let's get ou outta here before he sees you..."

Sirius frowned as he saw his daughters and 4 mysterious guests walking into the kitchen. Little did he know and two of those guest could solve the mystery surrounding Jacquel's missing father.

Jacquel frowned as she had been handed another packet of files. She had been going over those files for several hours now, and most of them dealth with her grandfather Paul's finances. Paul had been a wealthy man, and his only child had a privileged upbringing; not unlike Jacquel, who had grown up as a rich heiress in a huge manor by a wealthy cousin.

But that seemed to not satisfy Jacquel's need to find her father; nor did it answer any of her questions about how and why her family died. Soon, she read the last page in that file; and it made her hold her breath. The paper told about a man named Richard Gilliam, who may have fathered Jacquel. The year was 1978, and he had been going through a terrible divorce from his wife Myrna, the mother of their children Brett, Wyatt, and Claudette. But the divorce was called off after Myrna's father intervened and ordered Richard to leave Irene and Jacquelyn and return to his family. But Richard refused to return to his wife and instead left the country soon after. No one had seen him since 1982.

_Funny_, Jacquel thought to herself as she set the file aside. No one ever suspected a thing. But she knew that she would have to stick to her promise about not going after her father; she felt that she didn't even need a parent in the first place, not after spending so many years without one. But then she thought about baby Charisma and how she would be happy to at least have her father in her life.

_Charisma is so lucky_, Jacquel smiled to herself as she stared at the baby. _She will never have to grow up with the drama that I went through. No mean relatives or cruel cousins for her_. But little did she know that her own father was preparing to find her as well...

Vernon frowned as he said, "Ok, young man, we're going to have a little chat here."

"About what?" Robbie asked.

"You," said Vernon. Robbie stared at him with wide eyes. "You should know that I don't like it if you try to hide yourself, and that's what you're doing. Now why do you live like this?"

Robbie thought long and hard about what to say. Finally, he said, "Our father was crazy and our mother drank a lot. We often stayed away from them as much as we could and we never went to school or anything like that; not if our parents were not in their right mind. One day, mother is angry with dad and she burned down the house and it killed them and we end up being orphans. So there we have it."

"Or is that the whole story, Dursley?" Limpett sneered as he reached out and took Robbie. "Well, I'll have you know that I'm not too big on child abuse and how you managed to get out of that I'll never know." Petunia rushed into the room as Limpett said to Vernon, "I know what you're planning to do to the boy and I don't think you should live to see your grandchildren..."

Just then, Robbie pushed Limpett away and he landed on a coffee table. "You're a sad, sick man," he said. "I know about your deeds, and you will pay for them all."

Seamus said to Tyler, "Well, looks like we have won this round, but he'll be back; I just know he will."

* * *

Next chapter, Jacquel and Harry turn 17 as more secrets about them start to spill out...

Review and subscribe!!!


	12. Cold Wave

**Cold Wave  
**

_Just then, Robbie pushed Limpett away and he landed on a coffee table. "You're a sad, sick man," he said. "I know about your deeds, and you will pay for them all."_

_Seamus said to Tyler, "Well, looks like we have won this round, but he'll be back; I just know he will."_

* * *

After that confrontation, Seamus said to Tyler, "Let's go deal with that Lucius Malfoy, shall we?" Tyler gasped; Lucius had no idea that Tyler had snuck out of the mansion with little Luke. He would be furious to know where Tyler had been all day. "Why are we going to confront him?" Tyler asked.

Seamus then said, "He has some answers for me, and I think you need to hear them." He took the boys and headed back to Malfoy Manor.

Sirius said, "All right, girls, now who are you dragging around in there?" Julia and Jacobine turned to face him. "That's Sameth Fujishima, Saphira Gatzby, Spenser Copeland, and Sophie Morton," said Jacobine.

"We found them hiding in our garden," said Julia.

"I see," said Sirius. "But why?"

"That we'll have to find out," said Jacobine. "The details of their story are a bit...how should we say this...sketchy."

"Understandable," Sirius said as he looked at Sameth. He was trying to place the boy in a different time setting, but so far, nothing. "So why don't we see about JamieLynn and Seamus, since you girls will be becoming of age soon."

The girls nodded; they had always celebrated their birthdays with Jacquel ever since they could remember. They would also take a short trip to visit Seamus as well. But this birthday was extra special, since they were going to be 17 years old and that was of the proper age in the wizarding world.

Lucius smirked as he faced an angry Seamus. "You aren't the kind of man I thought you were!" He snapped. "I remember you holding my son hostage, at least until Seamus was born!"

"Sean got what was coming to him," Lucius said. "He got what he deserved. If he had really loved Regulus, then why would he allow him to die?"

"You and I both know why," Seamus fired back. "I'll be collecting my grandson now." He motioned Tyler to stand beside him. "This isn't over yet, Lucius," Seamus yelled as he left. "Not by a long shot!"

Lucius smiled and said, "You just wait until that young man starts talking. he's got questions for you."

"Indeed," said Seamus. He took Tyler and they left the mansion.

It was now July 31, 1997, and Harry Potter and Jacquel Romanov were both turning 17 years old. But it was just Jacquel whose story was out there, due to the fact that secrets from her family's tragic past were slowly creeping back into her life.

James sighed, wondering why he never considered removing Harry from the Dursleys, let alone visited his son during the years Harry needed him the most. But then, there had been almost no chance to even think about Harry as he had gotten married and adopted a host of daughters and was raising Tyler apart from them.

Harry was sitting in the kitchen, hoping that Jacquel would come so they could celebrate their birthdays together, as they had done for the past 4 years. But it was now 9 AM and Jacquel did not come; just a servant handing Charisma to him. Harry didn't blame Jacquel; she must have wanted a break from the baby and wanted Harry to bond with her.

"Harry?" said James as he noticed Harry sitting with the baby. Harry turned around, barely seeing his father. "You don't look too well."

"I'm 17 years old now," Harry frowned.

"It's not the end of the world," said James. "Think about it; you're the luckiest guy on the face of the earth."

"How lucky am I?" Harry asked as he looked at baby Charisma. "I guess I am pretty lucky. The Dark Lord has been defeated, the wizarding world is now at peace and I have a new baby daughter, who will grow up in this new world. How lucky can I get?"

Jacquel, meanwhile, was at the Hall of Records, pouring over files concerning her family. So far, she had found both of her grandparents' birth certificates, with Paul being born in St. Petersburg, Russia and Isabella being born in London, England. Irene had been born in Wales and Jacquel herself had been born in Liverpool.

But that wasn't the full story, as Jacquel checked her own birth certificate for a second time:

Name of child:** JACQUELYN CLAIRE ALEXANDRA ULRICH**  
Date of child's birth: July 31, 1980  
Place of child's birth: Liverpool, England

Name of child's mother:** IRINA PAVLOVA ROMANOVA**  
Date of mother's birth: May 29, 1960  
Place of mother's birth: Cardiff, Wales

Name of child's grandmother: **ISABELLA BRAUMLEIN**  
Date of grandmother's birth: April 7, 1919  
Place of grandmother's birth: London, England

Name of child's grandfather: **NICHOLAS PAVLOVICH ROMANOV**  
Date of grandfather's birth: September 12, 1903  
Place of grandfather's birth: St. Petersburg, Russia

But that had only been her mother's side of the family, as the side saying FATHER OF THE CHILD had been left blank. Jacquel frowned, wondering why on earth no one bothered to find out the name of her father.

She needed closure.

Julia came to her and said, "Uh, Birthday Girl, we're going to be late for our luncheon!"

"Yeah, about that," Jacquel said. "Did you line up a sitter for Dorcas?"

"You know who we had to call at a time like this?" Julia laughed. Jacquel smiled, knowing who it had been. Nymphadora Tonks.

"Anyway, Jamie's here and we girls need to get out and enjoy ourselves as long as we can," said Julia.

"Yeah," said Jacquel as she gathered up the certificates and put them in a folder. "All I was able to find were files about my mother's family. Almost no mention of my father was made."

"Shame," said Julia. "That means right now, the government is hunting down the so-called fathers of many of us born and demanding DNA testing from them. Think about it; you could have siblings you never even knew existed!"

"The only siblings I have are right here," Jacquel said as she held up two birth certificates:

CERTIFICATE OF LIVE BIRTH OF TWINS  
Twin #1  
Name of child: **SAMETH ALEXANDER ULRICH  
**Date of child's birth: July 28, 1981  
Place of child's birth: Liverpool, England

Twin #2  
Name of child: **SAPHIRA NICOLE ULRICH**  
Date of child's birth: July 28, 1981  
Place of child's birth: Liverpool, England

"So there we have it," said Jacquel. "I had two siblings when my mom died and whatever happened to them, I don't know."

"You girls are on Death Row," Sirius said as he approached them.

"Really?" Julia laughed.

"Of course," said Sirius as he handed them a certificate. "This was your grandfather's birth certificate; he had been the only one in his family to be born here." Julia frowned and said, "Why?"

"Seamus needs this for some reason, as he needs all your birth certificates," said Sirius. "Now let's get going; we have a luncheon to attend."

Harry grew bored at his party; Ron and Hermione bickered once again and Ginny spent most of her time fussing over baby Charisma. No one seemed to take notice of him and Sirius had dropped in earlier after Jacquel's party had begun to check up on him.

"Feeling down, Harry?" he asked.

"Not a good way to grow up," Harry said.

Sirius sighed as he watched Fred and George playing with the baby. He then said, "Well, mind if we go upstairs? Lily told me she left you a little something that is ready for your when you came of proper age."

Harry smiled as he went upstairs to the attic. After an hour or so of searching, Sirius came across a simple wooden box that had been painted blue and survived countless years in the attic of the Potter house.

"This is definitely it," Sirius said as he opened the box. "Look at the top; that's the name Rowena Ravenclaw. Her descendant was Dahlia Ravenshall, who married a man named Robert Evans. They had 3 children Carlyle, Petunia, and Lily."

Harry nodded; he knew that story all too well. "Ravenclaw?"

"Well, by the time your mother and aunt were born, the magic had been drained from the Ravenshall family over the years due to celibacy and late marriages," said Sirius. "Lily and Petunia were the first in their generation to be magic, and they passed that onto yourself and your cousin. Carlyle wasn't magic, but he did pass that to his youngest daughter, Matilda."

Harry smiled as he studied the family tree; underneath the name **CARLYLE** were the names **ROBERT CARLYLE** (born 1982), **MARIE LOUISE** (born 1984) **DAVID JAMES** & **FELIX MICHAEL** (birth born 1988) and **MATILDA LILIANA** (born 1991). His cousins, the ones who remained Evanses.

Underneath Petunia's name were the names **DUDLEY** (born 1980), **JUNIPER CAROLINE** (born 1986), **IAN BORIS** (born 1988) and **VERONICA** (born 1992).

"What?" cried Harry. "This thing claims that Aunt Petunia had several more children that we didn't know existed?"

"It did," said Sirius, "but their addresses are as of now unknown. But as for you, here's your family tree..."

Harry stared at the name **LILY MARIE EVANS-POTTER** and read the names **HARRY JAMES POTTER** (born 1980), **ADAM**, **EVAN**, & **APRIL DAWN POTTER** (born 1981). The last living members of the Potter family, save for Tyler and now Charisma.

James came upstairs looking for Harry. "Find anything interesting?" he asked.

"Only this," Sirius said. "It turns out that Lily was no mere muggleborn, as rumors had stated, but a descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw."

"Indeed," said James.

"You don't know about them?" Harry asked as he pointed to the names Adam, Evan, & April Dawn.

"They were our second children," said James, "and to protect them, I asked Cassandra to hide them in case the Dark Lord killed myself, Lily, and Harry. The good news is that Cassandra kept their location hidden, which means we must now find them and bring them home..."

Little did anyone know that Warren Limpett was out there and he planned to make Snape, Jacquel, and several others pay for humiliating them...

Meanwhile, at Jacquel's party, all four girls chatted as they heard about Jacquel's whirlwind week in America. At length, Jacquel had said, "So now I have found my siblings in less than 5 seconds. Now the actual hard part is finding out what had happened to them all the years I was in Bedmount." Julia and Jacobine nodded; they knew that Sameth and Saphira were safely hidden away at Grimmauld place.

"And even then, I know a certain ***SOMEONE*** doesn't want me to find my siblings," Jacquel continued, "and I think we all know who that is." She knew that Warren Limpett was angry with her for humiliating him when he went to interview her for his magazine. Julia then said, "Uh whoever that dude is, he's gonna have some enemies; nobody messes with us girls and lives!"

Jacquel nodded, knowing full well what was going to happen next...

* * *

Next chapter, Hogwarts reopens, but will Jacquel and Harry return?

Review and subscribe!


	13. Back to Hogwarts

**Back to Hogwarts**

_"And even then, I know a certain ***SOMEONE*** doesn't want me to find my siblings," Jacquel continued, "and I think we all know who that is." She knew that Warren Limpett was angry with her for humiliating him when he went to interview her for his magazine. Julia then said, "Uh whoever that dude is, he's gonna have some enemies; nobody messes with us girls and lives!"_

_Jacquel nodded, knowing full well what was going to happen next..._

* * *

"I'm taking it that you're not about to return to Hogwarts?" Harry asked as he packed his bags.

"Well," said Jacquel, "I'm not exactly sure where I'm going. Not while Charisma is concerned. But then again, I kind of feel like I don't belong in Hogwarts."

"Why would you say that?" Harry cried out. "I mean, you've always been at Hogwarts. Why are you saying this now?"

"I just received a letter from the Gareth Hart Academy," said Jacquel. "Apparently, they claimed that nearly 6 years ago, Nichollo had enrolled me in that school. I just never showed up and they are now sending the Headmaster to track me down."

"Really?" said Harry. "And what if we tell him that you are already a Hogwarts student?"

"We'll just have to wait and see," Jacquel said. "Now I have to meet the Headmaster at noon today so I don't want to be late." She quickly picked up Charisma and said, "Well aren't you coming?"

"OK then," Harry resigned himself as he followed Jacquel out the door.

At the small coffee shop around the corner from Jacquel's house, everyone was chatting, not noticing the two wizards who were sitting in the corner of the place. That seemed to relax Jacquel a little; she had avoided the public spotlight after Charisma's birth and had waited until the excitement died out before resuming her daily life.

A woman walked through the door. She had narrow brown eyes that were like two acorns. Her silky, wavy, gold hair was worn in a style that reminded you of a rooster's crest. She was tall and had a muscular build. Her skin was pale. She had prominent cheekbones. Her wardrobe was risque and classy, with a lot of blue.

"Hello," she said. "I am Nora Sorensen and I am the Headmaster of Gareth Hart Academy. I understand that the person I am meeting with is a Jacquelyn Ulrich?"

"Well, in a matter of speaking," Harry began, but Jacquel clamped a hand over his mouth. "So what is it?" She asked.

"The previous Headmaster, George Parson, died a few weeks earlier and as I was going through his files, I noticed that you had been registered as a student at this particular academy. But no one saw you and we have spent several years searching for you."

"Well," said Harry, "she had been a Hogwarts student..."

"Hogwarts?" said Headmaster Sorensen. "I have heard things about that school; most of them were not very good. Not a good place for a student of her standing to be attending."

"Really?" Harry snapped. "I suggest that you'll have to take it up with the Headmaster himself, and he will refuse to send Jacquel to your stuffy old academy..."

"That'll do, Mr. Potter," Severus Snape said as he walked into the shop. "I have read Miss Romanov's files and I believed that the headmaster before me had decided to place her in Hogwarts." Both Harry and Jacquel had shocked looks on their faces. "But I do believe that with the events of last year and the fact that she should have been in another school, I have decided that she will be attending your school...if that is her choice."

"So I do have a choice?" Jacquel said to herself. "No one has ever given me a choice before." Everyone looked at her. "I mean, did I get a choice to grow up without my mother? No! Did I choose to live with Nichollo? No! Did I choose to go to Hogwarts? No! Did I choose to have Charisma? Well, I'm still working on that answer. But still, I have never been given a choice in every other aspect of my life. And now I get to choose which school I can attend?"

Snape said, "It is a choice only you can make. You can remain a Hogwarts student, or you can join her at Gareth Hart."

Jacquel thought long and hard; on one hand, she could remain at Hogwarts and graduate with her friends, but that would not make her very happy at all, not since she found out that Dumbledore forced her to go to Hogwarts when she was 11 years old.

But on the other hand, there was the possibility that she could go on to Gareth Hart and live the kind of life that had been denied to her. She could actually make friends she wanted to have. But what of the others, who would be upset to learn that she would be abandoning them?

"Harry," she said, "could you take Charisma out for a while, she's getting fussy." And on cue, the baby began crying.

"Great," Harry sighed as he picked up the baby and walked out the door.

"Well, this seems great and all," Jacquel said to the headmasters when Harry and Charisma had left. "But do I really want to just up and leave everyone I know just to go to a school I barely remember?"

"There are times on our lives when we receive the opportunity to do something," said Snape. "If I had thought of it sooner when I first became headmaster, I would have sent you there earlier. But I waited until you made your choice in that matter. And as for your friends, we all must grow apart and lose touch with them as life goes on. The friends you have now won't be the friends you will have in 5 years. And you might be too busy with your new life at Gareth Hart to even remember them."

"You assume I'm choosing to go to Gareth Hart?" Jacquel said.

"Everyone is betting that you'll be off to Gareth Hart within a few weeks," said Snape. "But I will not reveal that to the students until I am sure that you have chosen to attend the school."

Sorensen said, "We have been waiting for you for many years now, and it would be a very sad thing if they found out that they would have had you at the school and you refused to go. They would have all been crushed."

"Maybe I should go," said Jacquel. "After all, I had hated Hogwarts from the moment I first set foot in the school until when I became pregnant. I did make some friends, but because most people felt sorry for me and the sad life that I once lived. But what if I had said no to Hogwarts and went to Gareth Hart, as I should have done years ago?"

"You have made your choice," said Sorensen. "In one week's time, you will be taken to see our school and you will see the people who have waited to see you. But now I must depart in order to prepare for your arrival." And with that, she left the shop.

Snape said to Jacquel, "I'm not sure what put it in our head, but you have made the right choice. I'm just sorry that the old fart wasn't there so he could complain and protest at your decision."

"I hope he's in hell regretting his mistakes," Jacquel said as she waved towards Harry. "But I have some things I have to take care of first."

Snape watched her leave and said to himself, "And so a great student like her is going on to bigger and better things. But the same won't be said about him. What shall I do with him?"

Later that night, Harry said, "Did you make your choice?"

"I asked them to give me a week to decide," said Jacquel. "You and I know that I'm no good at making choices."

"Well, you've made some good ones," said Harry. Jacquel glared at him. "Think about Pammy and Chutney. You chose to raise them despite your young age when it was more convient to give them up for adoption."

"Really?" said Jacquel.

"Don't doubt that," said Harry. He laid there saying, "Maybe this could be the last time we'll see each other for a while."

"I know," said Jacquel. "Maybe one more night and then we must leave this place and each other. I, for one, am sad to see this happen, but it must be like this."

She curled up in Harry's arms and he sighed. _So this is how it's going to end_, he thought to himself. _Jacquel and I are drifting away and poor Charisma doesn't even know her life is about to be changed forever. But why must this happen?_

Little did they know that that night would be their last moment together...

"Harry James Potter, wake up! You're going to miss the train to Hogwarts!" Sarah's voice ran out.

Since when did she get back, Harry wondered to himself as he got up and flung some clothes on. No one knew that he had spent the night over Jacquel's house and had barely enough time to return to Potter manor and to bed before it was time for him to get back up again.

"Coming!" Harry yelled as he tripped over his trunk trying to put his shoes on. He quickly made his way downstairs and found Jamie Rose, Candice, Mary, Carrie, Diana, Lily, Chloe, and Sarah standing in the kitchen. James was in another part of the house and Tyler was nowhere to be seen.

When everyone was ready, James drove to King's Cross, with everyone straining to see Harry and Jacquel. Most of them were shocked when only Harry appeared. _Where did Jacquel go_, they wondered.

Little did they know that Jacquel was at home and she decided not to attend Hogwarts that year.

Tyler and Ernest were sitting in the train. They too had had a weird summer and were glad to be going back to Hogwarts, where nothing ever changed, save for the batch of new students who were coming. The boys were sitting by themselves; no one seemed to bother them.

Ernest said to Tyler, "Do you think anything has changed?"

"I'm not sure," said Tyler. "But there is a chance that something isn't right..."

Tyler discovered that he was right that night, when Headmaster Snape addressed the school, saying , "Today, I have received word that this is to be the final group of students who will be entering Hogwarts; the school governors are preparing to close the school for good." Protests quickly followed the announcement. "Also, I am sad to report that Jacquel Romanov has left Hogwarts." Again, everyone gasped; this was unlike her to leave. Snape chose his next words carefully: "She was found to be a genius and as such, decided to transfer to Sterling's Academy for Advanced Magical Studies in Belgium. She will surely be missed by the teachers and students here at Hogwarts, but she has gone onto bigger and better things."

Harry was crushed; he had no idea that Jacquel was telling the truth that she was never coming back to Hogwarts. But that would be nothing compared to what would happen th them next...

* * *

Next chapter, a murder has everyone on edge...

Review and subscribe!


	14. The Assassin Strikes!

******The Assassin Strikes!**

_Snape chose his next words carefully: "She was found to be a genius and as such, decided to transfer to Sterling's Academy for Advanced Magical Studies in Belgium. She will surely be missed by the teachers and students here at Hogwarts, but she has gone onto bigger and better things."_

_Harry was crushed; he had no idea that Jacquel was telling the truth that she was never coming back to Hogwarts. But that would be nothing compared to what would happen to them next...  
_

* * *

With Harry at Hogwarts and Jacquel still debating on her future, a masked figure forced his way into the Kressler household. That was the home of an antisocial couple, Mervin and Marva Kressler.

Mervin was described as a wild-looking guy with slitted gray eyes. He is bald, but used to have thick, curly, brown hair. He has an angular build. His skin is cream-colored. He has prominent cheekbones and a small mouth. His wardrobe is plain and businesslike.

His wife, Marva, was described a as vain woman with beady blue eyes that are like two chunks of lapis lazuli. Her thick, wavy, short hair is the color of coffee with cream, and is worn in a practical style. She has a plump build. Her skin is white. She has nearly-nonexistent eyebrows and large feet. Her wardrobe is plain.

The couple had no children of their own, yet they were the guardians of Juniper, Ian, and Veronica, who were currently at school. None of the children were ever seen outside the house except for school and the parents were not seen outside the house at all.

Until they were brutally murdered one evening.

And no one saw it coming...

The house the Kressler family lived in was a typical 2-story house in an upper middle class neighborhood. The one room the family met in was described as a "proper family room". The floor in this room is adorned by a simple country rag rug. The walls are lavender with a border of deep amethyst along the middle. A vague mustiness is quite evident, though the harsh breeze from the open window briefly dissipates it.

There were several bookshelves filled with books and several firm couches scattered around the room; the Kressler family didn't believe in fun or luxury at all. It was in the room where the children spent most of their lives reading or sitting completely still and being quiet.

It would also be the room where Mervin and Marva would meet their deaths.

Late at night, when the children were dutifully put to bed, a masked figure walked into the room where the couple was sitting quietly and struck them down with a blunt object to their heads. The killer left a note, saying, "They are ready to meet their Maker; and with that, they have some explaining to do."

He then left the house without touching anything or anyone else.

The next morning, a neighbor awoke to seeing the children leaving the house in their usual gray outfits and black patented shoes and blank looks on their faces. For years, the neighborhood had thought the dreaded words "child abuse" and had called the authorities several times, but nothing was done because the couple never answered the door or phone calls.

But Mrs. Jettyspike was no fool; she knew the children were abused in some way, from the way they sat, quietly, as if they were no more than statues, to their refusal to interact with other children and adults.

So, she walked over to the house, suspicious at a window being broken and the wood covering it being pulled down. When the Kresslers first moved into the neighborhood, they put wooden boards over the windows. When asked, Mervin snapped, saying, "Why would you want every Tom, Dick, & Harry peeking into your windows?" The argument was then dropped, but suspicions about the couple rose, especially after June, Ian, and Veronica moved in with them.

Mrs. Jettyspike stared at the broken window and suddenly Mr. Washburke appeared beside her. He said, "I knew no good would come from that couple! I hope those kids knew what was good for them and escaped."

"But they don't," said Mrs. Jettyspike.

"I guess the Knights will have bigger problems on their hands than usual," said Mr. Washburn.

Sean was called to the house, and he and several other Knights poked and prodded through the perpetually clean house. They even went inside the children's room, only to notice that the room was plainer than that of Sean's children. While his children had posters on their walls and stuffed toys spread just anywhere, the room he was in could only be described as a shadowy closetlike room. The walls were tiled with dark green. A staleness reaches your nose. The floor was peeling linoleum. _Guess they never even considered remodeling_ Sean thought to himself. Three small beds were lined with night tables beside a wall with boarded up windows, while three small dressers lined up another part of the room. The third part had a large table full of books and paper; it looked more like a dorm in a boarding school than a child's room at all.

"What in the hell is this kind of place?" Sean cried out.

"I smell a dorm," said Jadis.

"It's more like a prison," said Solomon. "No dorm ever looks like that. It's a jail cell, I tell you."

"I bet any child who lived in that room was child-abused," said Mobley with fire in his eyes.

Sean, Jadis, and Solomon stared at him. Mobley recalled his early life: he had been born with the name Nicholas Alexander Mobley, the son of Clarence Mobley and Daphne Grindelwald-Sinclair (whom many people disliked); everyone called the baby Maverick for short. When Maverick was 6 years old, his older sister, Cassandra, married a man named Michael Sterling. The next year, they had twin daughters named Ginger and Twila. One night, Maverick was 8 years old when he was staying at Cassandra's townhouse. He disappeared during the night and was found dead under a bridge near the River Thames the next morning.

Everyone in Mobleyshire was shocked to hear of the death of Maverick Mobley. Cassandra blamed Michael for her brother's death. She promptly divorced him and took the girls. Cassandra's stepmother committed suicide upon hearing about her youngest child's death and Cassandra's father died later that month, leaving his only surviving child heir to his estate. Cassandra later took her daughters and moved to Germany.

"Mobley?" Jadis yelled. "You're going blank...again!""Sorry!" Mobley cried out. He then left the room in a huff.

Solomon said, "Is it just me or does that guy have some serious issues he needs to work out?"

Jadis frowned and spotted a note on the floor of the family sitting room. The note said, "They are ready to meet their Maker; and with that, they have some explaining to do."

"What does that mean?" she asked herself.

Sean said, "There is some clues as to the person's identity." He found a small notebook with writing in it. The other Knights gathered around the book. Sean said, "I believe that for a good number of years, this person has been spying on this house."

"So have many of the neighbors," said Solomon."But how and why he decided to kill the couple is yet unknown," Sean said.

Jadis said, "I found a note saying that the couple have gone to their Maker and they have some explaining to do. But I wonder what that means."

"Well," said Mobley, "God is our maker, right?"

"But what do they have to explain?" said Solomon.

"That's what I'm wondering as well," said Sean. "If anyone is going around killing people at random and claiming they have to explain some things to the Maker, then I'd like to know why."

He stood up and handed the notebook to the police chief, saying, "And while your boys try to analyze this notebook, I must prepare myself for another job that I have to do." And sure enough, the Knights turned and saw the children returning home from school.

Juniper was described as a cheerful girl with narrow blue eyes that are like two windows on the afternoon sky. Her thick, straight, yellow hair is waist-length and is worn in a simple, dignified style. She is tall and has a graceful build. Her skin is light-colored. She has knobby ears and a large mouth. Her wardrobe is practical, with a lot of black. Tall for her age, which was 11 years old.

10-year-old Boris was a boy who reminds you of an elegant dragonfly. He has droopy brown eyes that are like two tiger-eye gems. His thick, wavy, brown hair is worn in a style that reminds you of a flowing cape. He is very short. His skin is pale. He has long-fingered hands. His wardrobe is artistic, and is completely black.

7-year-old Veronica was a determined girl with hooded green eyes that are like two chunks of jade. Her silky, wavy, neck-length hair is the color of charcoal, and is worn in a practical, precise style. She has a lithe build. Her skin is light-colored. She has a wide chin. Her wardrobe is weird with a lot of violet and gray.

These three children were standing inthe living room, none of them daring to speak to the silver-cloaked strangers. Sean said to them, "We're the Knights and we're here to take you somewhere."

"Where?" said June, shocking everyone including herself. She and her siblings were not allowed to speak at all, an order by the Kresslers themselves.

"A place where you can do whatever you want," said Mobley. "You don't have to be quiet all the time and you can...just be a regular kid like you were meant to be." _What an oxymoron_, he thought to himsef. _They can be regular children and I never even had a chance!_

Sean nodded and said, "Let's take them and go, the boys in blue want to finish here and I'd like to get out of this place as soon as I can." After apparating to Hogwarts, Sean said, "Jade, take them and report to the headmaster. I need a moment to myself."

Jadis walked off with the children and Sean frowned as he sat down in his seat. Soon, a word appeared at the end of the message. One word he would see everywhere in the next few months. One word that would strike fear into the hearts of many people in London.

ASSASSIN.

* * *

Next chapter, some secrets can't die and stay dead...

Review and subscribe!


	15. Another Unnecessary Note

_Dear readers of this story:_

_It has come to my attention that the current story is taking a very long time to be written due to lack of interest in the Harry Potter series. Since the story was last updated, I have decided to just finish typing up the story and then publishing it in its entirety online at an undisclosed date. But don't worry, the story will be finished soon!_

_And now for some sneak previews of future chapters:_

_Jacquel frowned as she thought to herself, oh not again!_

_It seemed as if everyday Sean and the Knights were being summoned by the London police to help investigate murders after reports of people being found dead in the streets, back alleys, and parks began to roll in._

_Tyler and Ernest were trying to keep their relationship quiet, but so far, nothing seemed to work for them._

_Catherine decided that she had enough of being an orphan._

_Not that she wasn't happy living at Hogwarts with her new (and rather strange) guardian, but she wanted more. Such as finding out whatever had happened to Paul and Nichollo and locating any relatives they might have had who were still alive._

_Well, that's all for now; I'm putting this story on hold while I knock down the rest of the chapters I have to write. I'll be back with it once it's done!_

_CVT_


End file.
